Sleeping Somewhere Cold
by crashspike22
Summary: Sometimes the person you hate the most is exactly what you have needed all along. Lindsey/Peyton pairing, Rated M for a reason. Inspired by the amazing and absolutely wonderful xFauxdilocksx. Please read and review! THE ENDING IS UP RIGHT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

_Author Notes: This story was written for and inspire by the lovely and amazing xFauxdilocksx. She came up with the idea and really gave me the push I needed to finish this first chapter. Thank you for everything you have done. Please leave feel free to leave a review and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: One Tree Hill is not mine._

* * *

**Sleeping Somewhere cold… - Chapter 1 **

Lindsey Strauss had a fairly tough couple of months. She lost her fiancé, the home they shared together and a piece of her heart.

It sucked.

But she was not a teenager. She had real world responsibilities to deal with. Including being an editor for a major publishing house. So instead of spending the next few weeks curled up in a ball somewhere with a vat of cookie dough ice cream and constantly wearing pajamas, Lindsey was back at her desk doing the only thing she knew how to do.

Work.

So here she was first thing in the morning and back on her grind once again. Her desk was a mess. There was stack of manuscripts in her 'to read' pile, an email account filled with urgent messages and a backlog of voicemails to listen to. Everything a girl needed to keep her mind busy.

The phone started ringing and Lindsey picked it up. It felt to be back at her desk. She could focus on something that wasn't Lucas Scott. But as with most things, the universe had a different plan. Every single email and voicemail was about that damned Comet book that he had written.

Is Lucas going to do a book tour? Can we get an interview with Lucas? Can we book Lucas on this talk show?

Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, Lucas.

After about two hours of this, Lindsey needed a break. She turned her desk chair around and on the shelf was a copy of Lucas's manuscript.

"This damn thing…" Lindsay muttered as she flipped through the pages. Her fiancé had literally wrote a 300 page love letter to his ex-girlfriend right under her nose. How did she not notice it?

No.

This wasn't her fault at all. There was one person that was responsible for everything that happened to her. In fact she was sure of it.

Peyton Sawyer.

After all, if Peyton never came back from LA, she and Lucas would be married right now. But instead she was back in New York and feeling more alone than she had ever felt. Meanwhile, Peyton was probably back in Tree Hill right now fucking Lucas in the bed they used to share.

"So much for work taking my mind off things…" Lindsey chucked the script back onto her desk. She was just sad before. But now she was pissed. Pissed that she didn't see this coming. Pissed that she had given up so much to be with Lucas only to have some skinny blonde take it all away from her.

The more she thought about it the angrier she got. She felt like going back to Tree Hill and kicking Peyton's ass all over town just for the hell of it. She gripped the arm rest of her chair tightly, hoping to calm down a bit.

She was still at work. And as long as she was still at work there was nothing that she could do. But she was still furious. There had to be something she could do. She just didn't know what it was that she could do.

The phone thankfully rang once again and Lindsey jumped to answer it.

"Hey Mike…No...No I can't be at that meeting… I already have a breakfast meeting at 7:30 tomorrow…" Lindsey heard a knock at her door. Her assistant, Julie, would have just come in. So, who was at her door?

The door swung open and Lindsey looked up from her appointment book to see the person she was just thinking about. The universe had once again decided to screw with her and Peyton Sawyer to her office.

"Hi." Peyton said as she stepped into her office.

Lindsey could not believe this. Why the hell was this woman here? Her grip on the phone tightened and her teeth clenched. She closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep calming breath and spoke

"I gotta go…" Lindsey hung up the phone and stared at her current visitor. She spent the last few minutes thinking of ways to hurt this woman. Ways to make her feel as terrible as she did. But she didn't have to imagine anymore. Peyton was a mere few feet away from her. She could feel her anger rising back to the surface again.

"We need to talk." Peyton said calmly.

"What are you doing here, Peyton?" Lindsay asked.

"Okay weird and totally inappropriate of me but I am kinda here for Lucas and for you." Peyton said as she walked closer to the desk.

"Peyton, I already told you there is nothing to say…" Lindsey started to say but Peyton cut her off.

"Please hear me out. Cuz I know he loves you and he hasn't wavered from that. And yes he wrote about a Comet…but in his non-fiction life he seems very much in love with you." Peyton said.

"Did you read the book, Peyton?" Lindsey asked with a slight tone of sarcasm.

Peyton looked at her with a puzzled expression. Which told Lindsey everything she needed to know.

"I didn't think so. Because if you **had,** you wouldn't be so sure about who Lucas loves and how much…" Lindsey started to say but Peyton cut her off once again.

"Lindsey, the book was a work of fiction. But what wasn't fiction was the fact that he said 'I do' to you in that church." Peyton said getting even closer to her desk.

Lindsey could feel her anger starting to boil over. Once again, Peyton was standing in front of her telling her how she and Lucas should feel about each other. She had won. She had come back to Tree Hill to get Lucas back and she had him. But instead of staying in Tree Hill, with her prize, she was here trying to make nice. Trying to pretend that she wasn't filled with joy that Lucas was all hers once again. This was bordering on insane.

"Peyton, are you fucking serious?" Lindsey growled.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked.

"What do I mean?" Lindsey laughed and got up from her desk.

"What I mean is, you stole Lucas from me and now you are standing here in my office looking for my blessing. You can't just be a real woman and admit that this was your plan all along!" Lindsey shouted as she walked in front of the blonde.

"I never wanted to steal Lucas from you! I came here because I wanted to…" Peyton started to say but it was Lindsey's turn to cut her off.

"Because you wanted to be guilt free! Well you know what, Peyton Sawyer? You fucking ruined my life! I loved Lucas with all of my heart and it still wasn't enough! I wasn't enough! So congratulations! You win! He's all yours! And do you know what I get for being second place? I get to help promote the book that is basically a love letter to you!"

"Lindsey…" Peyton said.

"Fuck you, Peyton! You win and I have nothing. You can get the hell out of my office now." Lindsey got up and began moving towards the door but Peyton grabbed her by the wrist.

"Lindsey, just wait a…" Peyton started to say but Lindsey spun around and slapped her as hard as she could.

Peyton looked up and saw a single tear rolling down Lindsey's face.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Lindsey said through clenched teeth.

"Is that it? Is that all? I came here to fix things for Lucas and…" Peyton tried to get her thought out but once again Lindsey smacked her in the face. The first slap didn't really hurt her but this one seemed to have a little more behind it.

"I fucking said leave or I swear to god I will kick your ass all over this building." Lindsey hissed. Her fists were clenched tightly and she was ready to back up her words. And then Peyton did something she didn't expect. The record exec walked over to the door and locked it. She took off her leather jacket and tossed on the nearby couch. Then she turned back around and faced the editor.

"Fine. You wanna fight me? Then let's go right now. You and me." Peyton said.

Lindsey stood there in disbelief but if there was one thing she learned from being an editor. Never be afraid to take a chance. So she hauled off and punched Peyton Sawyer in the stomach.

"Fuck me…didn't think you had it in you…" Peyton gasped as she doubled over. She actually dropped down on her knees. Not that the punch was really hurt, it just knocked the wind out of her.

"I thought you wanted to fight me, Peyton." Lindsey said. Hitting Peyton felt good. Really good in fact. So good that she wanted to hit her again. But the owner of Red Bedroom had other ideas. Peyton hit her right in the stomach and Lindsey started to fall but she caught herself on the desk.

"Goddammit…" Lindsey gasped. She was a lot stronger than she looked. And faster too. Peyton had actually punched her in the stomach again. She dropped down on her knees this time.

But Lindsey was still mad. Hell she was even madder now because Peyton could punch harder than her.

No.

She wasn't going to let the bitch who stole her man come to her office, challenge her to a fight, and then let her kick her ass.

Lindsey gritted her teeth tackled the woman who was kneeling next to her. The editor quickly straddled her bringing her intimate region a little too close Peyton. If she knew that she was going to have a fight at work today she wouldn't have worn a skirt. She grabbed Peyton by her blouse, lifting her up just a bit and slammed her into the floor.

"I hate you! You ruined everything! You fucked up my life!" Lindsey pulled at Peyton's top again and it came apart. The buttons of Peyton's blouse went flying everywhere.

"Get over it! You hit like a girl! Brooke hits harder than you!" Peyton shouted and slapped Lindsey in the face.

"Fuck you!" Lindsey slapped the blonde once more and that actually made Peyton laugh.

"Do you think this is the first time that I have gotten into a fight over Lucas Scott? Do you think that you are really even hurting me at this point? You are going to have to try a lot harder!" Peyton lifted her hips again hoping to get the editor off of her.

Then something changed.

Lindsey didn't know how to describe it. But every time that Peyton bucked underneath her, she would bump against her lower area. At first she was so mad that it didn't register but now that Peyton's shirt was open and she could see her chest, something was stirring in her. Even still she couldn't believe that hadn't made a dent in Peyton Sawyer.

She slapped across the face again and Peyton slapped her back with more force. Lindsey actually felt that shot. Her cheek was on fire. She slapped Peyton one more time and this time she actually started to laugh.

"This is fun actually! You got anything else you wanna try?" Peyton smirked as she try to wriggle free.

Lindsey couldn't believe this shit. Peyton wasn't even fazed at all. What could she do? She looked into Peyton's eyes and could see that she wasn't going to break from this. There was no way she was going to let Peyton win.

Then it hit her.

Since she had taken something away from her, Lindsey was going to take something from her. The young editor grabbed Peyton by the blouse again.

"You can slam my head against the floo…" Peyton started to say and then Lindsey did something that the blonde did not see coming. She ripped her apart the rest of her blouse exposing her bra completely. Then she pulled that off as well.

"What the fuc…"

"Shut the fuck up, Peyton." Lindsey ordered. She looked down at Peyton's breasts and she had to admit they were pretty nice.

"I wanna know what makes Lucas want you so bad. I wanna know what makes you so much better than me." Lindsey said.

"And how are you gonna find that out? You gonna call Lucas and ask him?" Peyton smirked. She knew that the editor was bluffing. She didn't have the guts to do this. Then Lindsey slapped her again.

"No I am gonna fuck you right here on the floor." Lindsey growled. She had to move quickly. She spun around on Peyton, so her sex was practically in her face. She unbuckled the blonde's belt, unzipped her pants, and then tore her panties from her body.

Once again, Peyton was shocked at what was happening. She could feel Lindsey's index and middle finger rubbing back and forth over her clit. God, why did it have to feel good?

"Get the fuck off of me, Lindsey. This isn't going to happen…"

"It's happening right now. And I can tell you like it… you want to know what made Lucas want me…" Lindsey was amazed at how wet she was. It just looked so inviting.

"Fuck you, Lindsey! I don't need to know anything!" Peyton said back.

"Yes you do..." Lindsey said. She had to stay focused on what she was here to do. She was going to fuck Peyton. But first she needed to taste her.

"Oh shit…" Peyton moaned loudly once she felt the young editor's lips around her clit. Then she felt her tongue flickering all over it. She smacked Lindsey on her ass as hard as she could.

"F-fucking stop it…" Peyton panted.

"No." Lindsey replied. She latched right back onto her clit again. This was so unfair. No wonder Lucas wanted her. She had never tasted another woman before but she knew that Peyton was delicious. It just pissed her off even more.

"You taste so damn good….god I hate you…" The editor quickly latched back onto her clit and continued sucking on it.

"Unnf…If you hate me then stop doing that…" Peyton said but it just made Lindsey sucked her clit with more gusto. Peyton closed her eyes squeezed the editor's ass. She knew that she had to do something. She pulled up Lindsey's skirt, exposing her remarkable ass, and tried to move her panties to the side.

"You don't get to touch me there." Lindsey reached to try and fix her skirt but Peyton swatted her hand out of the way.

"I can touch whatever the fuck I want…" Peyton slid two of her fingers into Lindsey. Good lord she was tight. Almost like she had never been fucked before. Peyton quickly started working her fingers in and out of Lucas's ex at a relentless pace.

"Fuck that feels good…you are unbelievable…stop it…" Lindsey grunted.

"Shut up and fuck me…" Peyton groaned back. She took her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue. This was the single most surreal thing that Peyton had ever gone through.

Lindsey felt like she was in a haze. Peyton's tongue buried deep inside of her and she had the blonde's clit in her mouth. It was almost too much for her to process. She could feel her orgasm building up inside of her. But it felt different. Like stronger.

"Ohh shit…you fuckin' bitch…" Lindsey moaned. She started rubbing Peyton's clit as fast and hard.

"Mmmph…" Peyton couldn't really say anything but she could feel it too. She worked her tongue in and out of the editor has fast as she could. The blonde kept her pace up. Lindsey had to be close.

"Oh fuck…oh fuck…yessss…." Lindsey's orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Underneath her, Peyton's body was trembling as well.

"Gawd…" Peyton huffed.

Lindsey stood up, fixed her clothes and got back behind her desk. She didn't know how she should feel after what happened. She watched Peyton get up from the floor and put her leather coat back on over the remains of her blouse. For a second, she thought about how amazing the blonde looked in that moment. Then she looked and saw the manuscript for the Comet still sitting on her desk.

And then the anger returned once more.

"Well…that was…" Peyton said as she adjusted her clothes. She turned back around to see that Lindsey was holding the Comet.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because Peyton, you need to go home and read this." Lindsey said.

"But what about what just…I mean shouldn't we…" Peyton said, taking the script from the editor.

"That will never happen again. Now take the book and get the hell out of my office." Lindsey turned her chair around so her back was to Peyton.

"Whatever." Peyton unlocked the door and started to leave. For a second she wanted to say something to Lindsey. But instead of talking, Peyton did the only thing that seemed right.

She left.

And Lindsey Strauss did the only thing she could do.

She went back to work.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's notes: Thank you everyone for reading the first chapter. I had no idea that I was the only person to post Linsdey/Peyton that was M-rated. Good for me lol. And even though this goes against my excutive producer's, xFauxdilocksx, wishes this chapter is going to have some plot development. Those looking for more angry sex stay tuned. Speaking of xFauxdilocksx be sure to read her story, Birthday Boys for some good ol fashioned smut! Anyway on with the show…_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't hurt me :)_

* * *

**Sleeping somewhere cold… - Chapter 2**

**The next day on plane heading back to Tree Hill…**

Peyton Sawyer leaned back in her seat. The flight from New York to Tree Hill was about 90 minutes so that was enough time for her to get through a good portion of the manuscript. She had combed over every single word. She looked and looked through every sentence and paragraph. After spending 90 minutes staring at Lucas's words, there was only one conclusion that young record executive could come up with.

"There is no fucking way that this is about me." Peyton whispered.

She had another 80 pages to go but she needed a break from it. She tossed the book back into her bag. When she finally got back to Tree Hill, the first thing on her to-do list was to find Lucas Scott. Then she would ask him about his silly book and once he confirmed that she was right, then she could move on.

Of course, something else happened in New York. Something that she didn't see coming in a million years. She had spent most of the trip back doing her best to not think about it. Peyton had went to see Lindsey at her office and…

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are about to make our final approach into Raleigh…"

Peyton exhaled. There was certainly no time to go over what happened now. She needed to be sure that all of her things were secure, that her tray was upright, and most importantly that her cell phone was off. Plus she had to figure out what she was going to say to Lucas.

There would be plenty of time to figure out what happened with Lindsey. And in no way was Peyton avoiding the topic.

_Definitely not doing that, _Peyton thought.

The drive from the airport was going faster than usual. At this rate, Peyton figured she would have enough time to stop at her house before heading out to find Lucas. She looked over at her bag again.

There was no way that book was about her. Lucas had moved on from her. He always seemed to find a way to move on from her. But she knew that, Lucas was happy with Lindsey. Why else would he ask her to move into his house? Or propose to her?

Why could he give Lindsey, a woman that he barely knew, everything that was supposed to be hers? Why did she say no to Lucas that day? All she wanted was a little time and what did he do? He went out and found the first fucking woman he could and moved her in.

No.

That isn't how it happened.

She and Lucas hadn't even been broken up for a month before that bitch Lindsey got her hooks into him. And then as soon as she got him to the altar, what does she do? She bails and blame the whole thing on her. Hell she even went to her office all the fucking way in New York, which was not a cheap ticket, to try and get her and Lucas back together.

And what did that uppity bitch do?

"She fucked me." Peyton said.

How the hell did she get back to this again? She needed to clear her head. Every thought she was having kept leading back to Lindsey. Peyton took another deep cleansing breath. Maybe she need to deal with this.

Peyton made the final turn down the street to the place that she and Brooke shared. What happened between her and Lindsey was beyond intense and at the same time it was the most amazing…

_Damn it, I really don't want to think about this now. I need a break from this unending circle of me, Lindsey and…shit. You gotta be kiddin' me…_

Peyton looked in her rearview mirror as pulled into her driveway. Behind her was the familiar 1967 Mustang that belonged to Lucas Scott.

The blonde bonked her head against the steering wheel a few times. She could never catch a break.

Lucas got out of his car and walked up to Peyton's driver side door. Peyton looked over at her bag and saw the manuscript sticking out of the top of her bag. There was no way she could hide before he got to the

"Hey, Luke." Peyton said.

"Peyton. Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the wedding." Lucas said opening the car door for her.

"Always a gentleman…" Peyton smiled. She pushed her bag off of the seat and climbed out of the car. She started walking towards the front door. Hopefully Lucas didn't notice.

"Sorry about being out of touch. I was just trying to let you sort it all out." Peyton continued.

"Peyton you left your bag." Lucas said as he reached into the car to pick it up.

_FUCK! _Peyton thought.

"I think we should talk…where did you get a copy of my manuscript?" Lucas asked.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas had been standing in the living room for a good five minutes now. She just watched him pace back and forth like caged animal. It was funny and kinda cute at first but now she was growing tired of his performance.

"Let's get this over Lucas." Peyton said as she took a seat on the couch.

"You went to see Lindsey? Why would you do that?" Lucas asked.

"I was trying to help you!" Peyton shouted back.

"I don't need your help Peyton! I can fix this all by myself and the last thing I need right now is you." Lucas said.

"Fine." Peyton replied.

"What do you mean fine?" Lucas asked.

"I mean that I am sick of this!" Peyton shouted.

"I am sick of everyone thinking that everything I say and everything I do is about you!"

"So you can honestly say that you didn't come back to Tree Hill because you wanted me back?" Lucas asked.

"No! I came back for Brooke! And I went to New York because I was trying to tell your idiot fiancé that you didn't write a 300 page book about me!" Peyton tossed the manuscript at her ex and it smacked him in the chest.

"I didn't ask you to do that! Why can't you stay out of my life?" Lucas asked.

"Is that what you want? Do you really want me gone?" Peyton asked.

"Yes! I do!" Lucas shouted.

"Fine by me! There's the door, jackass!" Peyton got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. As soon as her back was turned, Lucas threw the book back at her. He missed her completely but nailed a lamp by the stairs.

"You can keep this!" Lucas said and then he slammed the door.

"And you are gonna tell Brooke you broke her lamp! Ass!" Peyton shouted back.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in New York…**

Lindsey had managed to stay out of the office all day. She was still feeling strange about everything that had happened. So after her 7:30 breakfast meeting, Lindsey headed to a nearby coffee shop and continued her work there.

She had done a few things that were completely out of her nature. One she had never had sex with a girl before. She had fucked Peyton. And actually Peyton fucked her too but she hadn't even thought about that part.

She had been doing her best to keep her mind distracted and for the most part, the young editor had managed to do just that. Lindsey had cleared out her inbox, all of her voicemails and she was currently reading the last of her overdue manuscripts. It was the most productive day she had ever had.

But now that she sitting there with nothing to do, her mind quickly drifted back to yesterday and what had happened there. How did she get from wanting to kill Peyton to just plain wanting her? It made no sense at all. Not even a little bit.

Lindsey took a sip from her coffee. There was no easy answer for anything anymore. And there was no point to even worry about it because she wasn't going to ever see the blonde again. Then she felt the tiniest pang of regret when that thought crossed her mind. But before she could start disassembling that thought, her cell phone started ringing.

"Thank god…shit." Lindsey saw the caller id showing a picture of Lucas. She knew that sooner or later her ex-fiancé was going to call her. And even though she had broken up with him, all of her feelings were still there. Could she really handle talking to him?

Maybe this didn't have anything to do with her or Peyton.

Maybe Lucas was calling about the upcoming press tour. There was only one to find out for sure. Lindsey slid her finger over the answer and spoke

"Hello Lucas."

"Hey." Lucas said back.

There was a silence for a couple moments that seemed to last forever. Lindsey didn't really know how to approach this or even what he wanted to talk about. All she did know is that she didn't want to go first.

"How are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I am fine. Is there something I can help you with?" Lindsey asked.

"Linds, this isn't a business call. I just wanted…" Lucas started to say.

"Lucas, if this isn't about the press tour, then there isn't anything we need to talk about." Lindsey said trying to sound as detached as possible. God just hearing him call her Linds was driving her crazy. And he was the only one that ever called her that.

"Yes there is. I still love you Linds. And I need you back here with me." Lucas said.

Fuck. Hearing him say that almost broke her.

No.

Lindsey took a deep breath. This was harder than she thought it would be. But she needed to stay strong. No matter what.

"Lucas. Stop. We both know who you really want and it's not me." Lindsey said.

"That book is not about Peyton Sawyer." Lucas said.

"Yes it is." Lindsey said.

"Is that what you told Peyton when she came to see you?" Lucas asked.

"I told her the same thing I am telling you. That I am not the one you really want." Lindsey answered.

"I don't love her, I love you." Lucas said.

"Maybe you did but that was all over when she…look Lucas I can't keep doing this with you over and over. I gave Peyton the book so she could see it for herself. I just want…" Lindsey started to say but Lucas jumped in.

"She didn't see it either." Lucas said.

"What you did you just say?" Lindsey asked.

"Peyton read the book and she didn't see it either. She made that every clear to me. So if Peyton doesn't see it and I don't see it, what does that mean?" Lucas asked.

Lindsey couldn't believe it. She didn't know which she was more upset about. The fact that Peyton didn't see it when she read the book. Or the fact that even after everything that happened in her office, she was still pushing Lucas away. Peyton had to the most infuriating person she had ever met.

"It doesn't mean anything to me, Lucas. You need to take a minute and read the book again for yourself. Now, I need to go." Lindsey answered.

"Linds, please. Just let…" Lucas said.

"Just read the book. Goodbye." Lindsey hung the phone up. She took a deep breath. Now that she had gotten through that call, she could get good and pissed at Peyton again.

How in the fuck could she read that book and not see that it was about her? There was no way that she could be that pig-headed. There was no way that she get on a plane, read the book, and then have the fucking nerve to say that book wasn't about her.

"God damn it…" Lindsey opened up her contacts and scrolled until she found Peyton's number. She quickly pushed send before she lost her nerve.

"Hello? Who is this?" The voice asked.

And on top of everything else, Peyton didn't even have her number saved. Lindsey wanted to reach through the phone strangle her.

"Peyton. It's Lindsey."

"_Oh. So…umm…what's up?"_ Peyton asked.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Lindsey replied.

"_Excuse me?" _

"Did you honestly read that book and didn't see that Lucas was talking about you on every damn page?" Lindsey asked.

"_Yes, why is that so hard for you to understand? Are you sure that we read that same book?"_

"Listen to me, dumb ass. Lucas loves you and I know you love him. So do you keep pushing…"Lindsey began but as usual

"_Shut the hell up, Lindsey! You don't anything about me or how I feel! If I __**did **__need help figuring out my feelings, I would never ask for your advic_e."

"What the hell is your problem?" Lindsey was starting to feel that same strange feeling again. The one she had in her office yesterday.

"_You and Lucas! I tried to get you two back together and what is my thanks for that? He tells me to get out of his life and you use me like some fuck toy!"_

That took Lindsey by surprise. However, Lindsey didn't know how reply to that. So she just went with the first thing that popped into her head

"Don't act like you haven't been somebody's fuck toy before."

"_Fuck you, bitch." _

And then Peyton hung the phone.

Lindsey found herself even madder than before. She quickly redialed Peyton's number. Peyton answered and started speaking immediately.

"_I have sincerely had my fill of you and Lucas's bullshit today. So you can both go fuck yourselves. I am done."_

Peyton hung up again. Lindsey wanted to throw her phone across the coffee shop. There was no way she was going to let Peyton get the last word. And even though she had no reason to, Lindsey redialed Peyton's number again. This time it went to voicemail.

Lindsey knew what she had to do. She quickly gathered her things, headed out of the coffee shop, and called her assistant, Julie, on the work cell phone.

"Julie, I am going to be out of the office for a few days."

* * *

Later on that evening, Back at Brooke and Peyton's place…

Peyton walked into the living room, carrying a cold beer, and flopped down on the couch. She had finally heard from Brooke. Apparently, she had to fly to Milan for some fashion meeting or show and wouldn't be back for a few days.

She looked over at the dreaded manuscript that was sitting on the coffee table. Even though she had told Lucas and the bitch that she had read the whole thing, she still had another 80 to go.

_I really don't give fuck about the stupid ass Comet right now. _Peyton thought as she took sip from the beer.

She had a fairly shitty day but at least she was alone finally. That call from Lindsey had really annoyed her. Peyton took another swig. There was definitely something going with her and Lindsey but honestly she didn't care right now. All she wanted to do was spend time outside of her head.

Peyton reached for the remote but then the doorbell rang.

"Every fucking time…" Peyton groaned and pulled herself up from the couch. She opened the door and of course,

"Seriously?"

Lindsey was standing on her porch.

**To be continued…**

_Now to take a minute to respond to my lovely reviewers:_

_xFauxdilocksx – we talk all the time now so I have nothing new to say to you :P_

_Migs – I never noticed how much tension was there until my producer pointed it out. _

_Guest – Nah. Mouth would never go for Lucas. Nathan maybe. But not Lucas _

_Lilsky – Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. _

_On the Hill – I almost put that in this chapter. And yes the Lucas isn't going away anytime soon._

_Wez – Since most of this is Lucas's fault, he is going to be in the story for a bit. Hopefully you will keep reading!_

_TexaSunniest – My new Friend! To quote somebody I know 'Angry fucks are the best!' _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Notes: Well, here we are. Per the orders of my executive producer, the lovely and talented xFauxdilocksx, here is the return of the angry sex. I snuck in some plot at the end but she was happy with the sexy time that I don't think she noticed it, lol. Thanks for reading and enjoy the show._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. But this really awesome laptop. No seriously. It is awesome._

* * *

**Sleeping somewhere cold… - Chapter 3**

"Will this day just end? Is that too much to ask for?" Peyton asked. She took one last sip of her drink and leaned against the doorway. There was Lindsey standing there with this strange look on her face. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and a pair of heels that made her look even taller than usual.

"We need to talk." Lindsey pushed past Peyton and came inside of the house.

"Sure. C'mon in Lindsey. It is always good to see you." Peyton said as robotically as possible.

"I don't understand you, Peyton." Lindsey said.

"I don't need you to understand me. We aren't friends. Plus why are you here? Didn't I tell you to fuck yourself and that I was done with you." Peyton closed the door to her house and flopped back down on the couch.

"How could you have read this book and not think that it's not about you? And second, you did the same thing to me yesterday. So I am merely returning the favor." Lindsey crossed her arms in front of her.

"I told you before and I am telling you again. I don't care. I am done with Lucas and I am done with you." Peyton said calmly.

"There is no way you can be this stupid." Lindsey said.

"I know you didn't just call me stupid in my own...wait a second. Why do you keep trying to pick a fight with me?" Peyton asked.

"I am not. I am just stating the facts. And I…" Lindsey paused for a second.

"Bullshit. I can see it in your eyes." Peyton got up from the couch.

"See what?" Lindsey asked.

"You know exactly what I mean. You are unbelievable. You know Lucas would do this same thing. God, I can't believe I didn't see this coming." Peyton laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lindsey asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"Seriously? You can't just admit it…" Peyton laughed again.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Peyton?" Lindsey asked again with her fists clenched.

"Fine, you came here to fuck me again. That fight we had on the phone must've really struck a nerve." Peyton answered as she stepped closer.

"No. I-I came to tell you that you are going to lose Lucas if you don't…"Lindsey kept stepping back until she was against the door. Her fists were still clenched. And that funny feeling in her stomach started up again.

"You don't give a fuck about that. You came here because you wanted to fu…" Peyton started to say but she noticed Lindsey's shoulder drop just a little bit.

"Shut the hell up!" Lindsey started to swing her hand toward Peyton's face. But unlike the last time, she didn't catch the blonde off-guard. Peyton caught her wrist mid-swing. Lindsey quickly tried swinging with her other hand but Peyton caught that one as well.

Peyton took both of Lindsey's hands and pinned them over her head. Lindsey struggled but the blonde had her pinned.

"See, the last time, you caught me off guard. This I am ready for you." Peyton was starting to get turned on. Even though she wasn't going to admit.

"And I told you back in my office that **this **wasn't going to happen again. Now let me go!" Lindsey growled.

Peyton smiled and stepped closer to her. She switched her grip so that she was holding the editor's wrists up by one hand. And to her surprise, Lindsey didn't resist.

"You know you are right. What happened in your office isn't going to happen again…" Peyton said seductively. With her free hand, she popped the button of Lindsey's jeans. She could feel the woman tremble when she did that. Peyton leaned in closer to her neck. Her neck just looked so inviting. She couldn't resist any longer. The blonde kissed her on the neck and sucked a little bit flesh into her mouth.

"God…" Lindsey moaned.

Peyton smiled. She was starting to understand the power she had over Lindsey in this moment. She stopped kissing her neck and finished unzipping Lindsey's jeans.

"You know you want this. I bet you have been thinking about it since you told me to get out of your office." Peyton slipped her hand down the front of Lindsey's jeans. Soon enough her nimble fingers found their way onto her clit.

"Unnff…shut the hell up P-peyton…" Lindsey gasped.

"I do believe I am charge here. Since we are on my home court and all…" Peyton brushed her thumb over the editor's clit which made her moan again. She loved how wet Lindsey was. And how the slightest movement of her finger made Lindsey make a new noise.

"So I can talk as much as I want and you are going shut the fuck up." Peyton latched onto Lindsey's neck once again. Only this time, she bit her just a little.

"Y-you are such a fuckin' bitch…" Lindsey thought that Peyton had driven her crazy yesterday on the floor of her office. She was wrong. This woman was going send her straight over the edge and, from what she could tell, hadn't gotten started yet. She let out another shriek of delight as she felt Peyton slip one finger inside of her walls. Her knees almost gave out.

"My my my. Such language. Bet I can get you to say something worse…" Peyton quickly slid two more fingers into Lindsey and started moving them in and out of her.

"Holy shit…" Lindsey got one of her hands free and grabbed onto Peyton's shoulder. Her mind could not understand what was happening. Lucas had never gotten her this worked up before. She was starting to understand the magic that was Peyton Sawyer. And at the same time, it was still pissing her off.

"God, when I had my tongue in you, I could tell you were tight. But damn Linds you are really fucking tight. Lucas didn't really fuck you like you needed to be, did he?" Peyton smirked. She getting so wet from torturing Lindsey. As badly as she wanted to cum, she wanted to get Lindsey there first. Plus she knew that Lucas used to call her 'Linds'.

"Fuck you, Peyton…ohfuck…" Lindsey felt her body tremble uncontrollably. Hearing Peyton use Lucas's nickname for her definitely hit a soft spot. She kicked her heels off which lowered her just a bit. And it allowed Peyton's fingers to go just a little deeper than before.

"That's right…my three fingers feel better than Lucas ever did…fuck you feel good…" Peyton continued pumping her fingers in and out of Lindsey. She could honestly listen to her groan and squeal all night long. But from the way Lucas's ex-fiancé was breathing, she wasn't going to last much longer.

"G-god fuckin d-damn you…I hate…ahhh…I hate that you are makin'…fuck you're gonna…" Lindsey was trying to talk. She really wanted the blonde to know how much she hated this. How much she hated the fact that it was Peyton Sawyer who, for the second time in two days, was going to give her a mind blowing orgasm. But instead she just held onto her shoulder waited for her orgasm to hit.

"Whatever. But I know that I'm about to make you cum so hard that you will be feeling it long after we finish…" Peyton pushed her fingers in as far as she could get them. Then she used her thumb to rub Lindsey's clit.

"FUCK!" Lindsey shouted as loud as she could. Her orgasm hit her hard. So hard that she could swear that she blacked out for a few seconds.

Peyton slowly pulled her fingers out of her center and her jeans. She smiled as she admired her handiwork. The only thing that was keeping Lindsey on her feet was the door. She gave her fingers a long slow lick.

"Damn, I'm goo…what the fuck?!" Peyton didn't have time to enjoy herself though.

Lindsey pushed Peyton as hard as she could.

Peyton fell back on the floor hard. Once Lindsey had managed to knock the wind out of her. At this point she was really starting to wonder how this woman always got the drop on her. All that training she had done with her brother and a book editor managed to take her down twice. She propped herself up on her elbows so she could see.

"What the fuck was that for?" Peyton asked.

"You can take it." Lindsey said as she got down the floor. Peyton was wearing a pair of jeans but Lindsey quickly removed them and her panties. And just like before, Lindsey dove right in. She let her tongue run from the bottom of the blonde's pussy all the way back to her clit. She didn't want to use her fingers on her at all. She just wanted to drink her.

"Fuck yes…suck that pussy Linds…you are so good at it…" Peyton moaned. Her hands immediately grabbed the back of Lindsey's head. Her hips started rocking just a little as the editor continued working on her.

"You taste so good…" Lindsey took another big lick of the blonde's core. Feeling Peyton's hands holding her in place was very encouraging. She slid her tongue into the record producer's wet opening.

"Unnh…fuck me good…" Peyton was already pretty worked up. And considering how motivated Lindsey was, she knew her orgasm would be fast approaching.

Lindsey continued sliding her into Peyton's walls over and over with at a pace that even surprised herself. She really wanted to taste her orgasm. She needed to feel Peyton cum on her tongue. Every time her tongue slipped into her, Peyton would curse rather loudly.

"Damn it, you are sooo good at using that mouth of yours…hard to believe that you are such a bitch…OhfuckI'mgonnacum…" Peyton moaned.

Lindsey let out a muffled groan as Peyton began riding out her orgasm. She could feel her core contracting all around her tongue. God she tasted better than she remembered.

"Shit…you are…shit…"Peyton gasped. That was even better than she could have imagined. Lindsey was definitely amazing. Not that she was going to tell her that.

"Wow…" Lindsey replied as she came up for air. She got to her feet, wiped her mouth, and pulled off her jeans as well.

"What you doing?" Peyton asked as the editor stood over her.

"More. I want more…like in the office…But with you on top this time..." Lindsey got down onto the floor again.

"I got a better idea…" Peyton smiled with a devilish grin. She had Lindsey position herself so that her arms were holding her up, her right leg was on the floor and her left leg was up. Then, Peyton got in the opposite position on the floor with her left leg over Lindsey's right and her right under her left. She scooted forward until her pussy was against Lindsey's.

"Fuck…holy fuck…" Lindsey moaned. Feeling Peyton's core against hers almost sent her over the edge. She started grinding herself against the blonde slowly. And it felt so good to be touching her in this way.

"Keep going…don't stop…" Peyton matched Lindsey's pace. This had to be the best idea she had ever had.

"Shut up…just fuck me…" Lindsey started grinding against her with a bit more intensity. Her clit kept bumping against the blonde's over and over again. They had both already cum once and at the rate they were going another mind blowing orgasm was on the way.

Peyton could feel it building up. She sat up sharply and pulled Lindsey into her embrace. She looked into those icy blue eyes and she saw something.

Lindsey didn't resist Peyton at all. They kept grinding against one another and she was holding on for dear life. She looked into those beautiful hazel eyes and she saw something. She leaned in closer to Peyton's face.

"I'm so close…" Lindsey whispered.

"Me too, Linds…" Peyton answered back.

And that was all it took. Lindsey came immediately and buried her face in Peyton's shoulder. Peyton came right after her.

They stayed tangled to together for a few moments. Looking into each other's eyes, being lost in the afterglow. Peyton could see that something had changed about the way Lindsey was looking at her. She couldn't describe the feeling she was having. It was almost like she belonged there. And just when she was going to say something about it, Lindsey spoke

"You are really are good fuck toy." Lindsey whispered.

Peyton went completely stiff. Before it didn't really bother her. This time it struck a nerve.

And not in a good way.

"What?" Lindsey asked.

Peyton pulled herself away from the editor and stood up. She grabbed her pants from the floor and headed to the stairs.

"Peyton, what is it?" Lindsey got up from the floor.

"I am gonna take a shower. When I come back down stairs, I suggest you be gone." Peyton said coldly.

"Is about the fuck toy thing? It was only…" Lindsey said but Peyton cut her off.

"This is never going to happen again." Peyton said.

"That's what I said and look where we are." Lindsey said as she pulled on her pants.

"But unlike you, I really mean it. Now get the fuck out of here." Peyton calmly walked up the stairs.

"Whatever." Lindsey grabbed her heels and slammed the front door behind her. As she walked to her car, she heard the familiar rumble of a 1968 Mustang. She watched as the car pulled up and outstepped her ex-fiancé', Lucas Scott.

"Shit." Lindsey mumbled.

"Lindsey? What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Time to open up the review bag and see what everyone thought of the last chapter:_

_Guest#1 – Brooke is still out of town and she will pop up at some point. And yes my muse is very good at her job. Hope you like the new chapter._

_xFauxdilocksx – Yes that was from you and here is your smut. The things I do for you :)_

_TexaSunniest – A little plot never hurt anyone. I am still working on that thing for you and I'll pm you as soon as I am finished. Thanks again for reading my friend. _

_Guest#2 – Thanks! I like some Brucas too. Don't tell xFauxdilocksx though._

_Wez – There's some smut for you! As far as Lucas goes, he isn't the focus and I am using him to push certain parts of the plot forward. So he'll be around for a little while longer but not in the way you are thinking. _

_Migs – You know technically, you could still call them Leyton…yeah nevermind lol. I leave the couple naming to you. _

_Guest#3 – Yes I do love the ladies of Tree Hill and don't worry so about Lucas. Trust me._

_Lilsky – I am glad that you are enjoying the story!_

_Mouth's guest – I have no words. Your review was amazing and I really thank you for taking the time to write it. Angry Peyton is thanks to xFauxdilocksx. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you think. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's notes: I don't have anything new to say this time around. Don't forget to read and review! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Especially One Tree Hill. Damn._

* * *

**Sleeping somewhere cold…- Chapter 4**

Lindsey tried to think of something to say to Lucas that didn't sound like a flat out lie. Maybe something that was like a half truth. It would be like telling the truth without telling him everything. She had at least fixed her clothes somewhat so she wouldn't have to worry about that.

_My hair! Shit!_ Lindsey quickly tried to comb through her hair with her bare hands but it there was no point. Lucas was already walking towards her.

"Lindsey? What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Uh…Legal called me and said that they needed the master copy of the manuscript. And the copy I gave to Peyton was the master copy so I was coming to get it back from her. But she wasn't home." Lindsey said with a smile.

Hopefully he bought it.

"Really? Her car is over there." Lucas pointed in the direction of Peyton's car.

_Damn it!_ Lindsey thought.

"Like she would answer the door for me anyway." Lindsey deflected.

"And what's with your hair?" Lucas asked.

_God enough with the questions,_ Lindsey thought.

"So why are you here? Coming to admit the truth to Peyton?" Lindsey asked hoping that it would distract him from the holes in her story and appearance.

"The only truth that I have ever admitted to Peyton is that I love you. But if you must know, we had a fight earlier today and I was coming to apologize." Lucas admitted.

"Well that's nice. I need to go." Lindsey said. She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her wrist. It was weird to have Lucas touching her again. Part of her still missed him and loved just the slightest touch from him.

But the other part of her?

The other part of her wanted someone else to be touching her. She glanced back towards Peyton's house before making eye contact with Lucas once again.

"So that's all you are going to say to me?" Lucas asked.

"Did you do read the book?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't need to read the book, Linds." Lucas answered.

Even hearing him use his nickname for her sounded wrong.

"There isn't anything else that needs to be said." Lindsey said calmly.

"I don't believe that. Neither do you." Lucas said.

"Lucas…I just can't okay. Read the book again. Maybe you'll see what I do." Lindsey walked away from him before he could respond. She climbed into her rental car and shut the door. She could still see Lucas standing there, staring intently at her. Lindsey knew at some point she was going to have to talk to him. But she couldn't do it now.

She looked towards Peyton's house once more and sighed. Things were getting more and more complicated. The only thing she was sure of was that she staying in Tree Hill until she got it figured out. She started the car and drove back to her hotel.

* * *

**The next day at Peyton and Brooke's place…**

Peyton kept her head under her pillow as her alarm clock announced the start of a new day. She was convince that second she got out of bed, Lucas, or Lindsey, or Anna or Jake or somebody she had romantic connection to would show up at her door. But she was officially closed business for the day.

Her phone was off.

Her front door was locked.

No Lindsey. No Lucas. No anybody.

_Fuck the both of them. _Peyton thought.

She pressed the button to shut off her alarm and drifted back to sleep.

And that was it.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Lindsey's hotel room…**

Lindsey was supposed to be checking her voicemail and going through her work emails. Instead she was lying on her bed trying to figure out some things. Clearly there was something going on between her, Lucas and Peyton.

She rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. Lucas didn't see that book was about Peyton. And Peyton didn't see it either. So maybe she was wrong about it.

No. she wasn't wrong about the book or Lucas. His feeling for Peyton were there. They had to be. Last night, he went to go see Peyton to apologize for fighting with her. And Peyton had told her that Lucas would always try to fuck her after they would fight. So if she wasn't there last night, would Peyton have fucked Lucas instead of her?

There was no way for her to know the answer to that. She turned on her side and stared at her phone. Her mind then drifted back to Peyton again. There was a moment that they shared before she messed everything up. When she was looking into Peyton's eyes, there was something there.

A connection.

And she knew that Peyton saw it too.

Lindsey closed her eyes and replayed it in her mind again.

"_I'm so close…" Lindsey whispered. _

"_Me too, Linds…" Peyton answered back._

Just thinking about the way Peyton said Linds sent a tingle down her spine and into her core.

Then she had to mess it up. Even though she had used as insult before, she was just teasing her. At least she thought it was teasing. Maybe she was teasing.

Lindsey turned back over again.

She knew that she hurt Peyton's feelings. And instead of being happy with the result, the editor was actually feeling guilty. Lindsey Strauss was guilty about hurting the feelings of the woman who was responsible for breaking up her relationship.

This was crazy.

And the other thing that was crazy?

She loved fucking Peyton. It was amazing and mind blowing. When they were together, she felt absolutely lost in it. There was no other way to describe the feeling she had when the blonde would touch her. She had never felt that way with anyone else. But she still hated her. Ok maybe not as much as she did before but the feelings were still there.

She rolled onto her back again. This was thing was getting more and more complicated.

_I need to see Peyton again. _Lindsey thought.

"And maybe this we won't end up having sex…"

* * *

**Later in the afternoon at Lucas's house…**

Lucas sat in desk chair with a copy of his manuscript, Lindsey had asked him to read it again and that was exactly what he was going to do. He turned his phone off, opened up the beer he had sitting next to him and opened the manuscript.

He was hoping to finally see what it was that Haley and Lindsey saw in the book. Even though he and Peyton didn't see anything.

_Maybe that's the point… _Lucas thought as he began to read.

* * *

**Back at Brooke and Peyton's place…**

Peyton had fully intended on not getting up from her bed today. After all she didn't give a fuck about anything at the moment.

Two hours into her 'I don't give a fuck' day, she got hungry. So she went downstairs and had some breakfast. After she ate, Peyton decided that she could continue not giving a fuck from the couch.

However for the last 45 minutes, there was one thing that continued to dominate her every thought.

"_You are really are good fuck toy." Lindsey whispered._

Lindsey had said plenty of mean things to her before. Some of them she had while they were fucking. Those times actually didn't bother her. In fact they just made things even more intense. She liked it.

But there was a moment. A brief moment where she felt like Lindsey wasn't her enemy. She felt like Lindsey could be something more than just a rival. But she couldn't get that far. Nope.

Of course Lindsey pushed the wrong button at the wrong time. And it actually hurt her feelings. That Lindsey would go there in that moment.

It just felt wrong.

Even though, there was still one thing that she couldn't shake.

She still wanted to Lindsey again.

"God this is going to drive me fuckin' crazy!" Peyton shouted.

Then, as if on cue, her doorbell rang.

"What?!" Peyton yelled as she got off of the couch. She opened the door and there she was.

"Oh god. What do you want?" Peyton asked.

"Nice to see you too Peyton." Haley James Scott replied as she walked into the house.

Peyton leaned against the doorway and sighed.

_Guess it's time to talk about Lucas. Again. _

_Fuck. _

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Time to open up the review bag and see what everybody thought. _

_TexaSunniest – Hope you are having good day and I am just a pm away!_

_xFaudilocksx – I love you too. Thanks for your help with this chapter. And everything else. _

_Migs – Things are going to keep getting complicated. Just wait. And Broodmaster 2000 is awesome! I simply have to work that into Chapter 5. _

_Guest#1 – Brooke will be in Chapter 6 for sure. And Haley is in Chapter 5. And yes it is going to get messier. _

_And that's all we have. Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to leave a review good or bad! It's all good!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's notes: Before we get started, I really need to thank my executive producer, xFauxdilocksx, for coming along and giving me the spark I needed to finish this chapter. You are magic. Plain and simple. This was originally going to be a longer chapter but I had to move a few story points out of this chapter. You will see why when you read it. So those of you who have been waiting for Brooke you'll have to hold on a little longer. Anyway on with the show…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill._

* * *

**Sleeping somewhere cold…- Chapter 5**

"Have you seen Lucas at all? Since the wedding I mean." Haley asked as she picked up a few beer cans and carried them into the kitchen.

Peyton rolled her eyes and flopped back into her spot. She didn't want to go over the Lucas/Lindsey thing again. Those two had dominated every aspect of her world for the last two days. But this was Haley and Haley was the unofficial mom of their group so she had to deal with this.

"Twice actually. But I decided to take the day off from the greatest love story ever told." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Peyton, you have to figure out your feeling for Lucas." Haley said as she returned to the living room.

"There is nothing to figure out. He still loves Lindsey and I don't really care what the hell he does." Peyton replied.

Haley sat down on the couch next to her and gave her the 'mom' look. Peyton tried to resist it but like always, she caved.

"Look. I can't do it anymore. This thing with me and Lucas…it's just…I can't. It's over." Peyton admitted.

Haley looked on the table and picked up the manuscript that was still sitting there.

"You can't think that. Peyton, Lucas has loved you since the 9th grade. And he wrote two books about you. This is will never be over." Haley said as she tossed the book on the blonde's lap.

"That book isn't about me." Peyton said.

"Really? How could you say that? The last few chapters were like a big ass sign saying 'I still love Peyton'." Haley said.

_Maybe I should finish it…_ Peyton thought.

"That's not even close to being true." Peyton said.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that he still loves you?" Haley asked.

"Hales, he loves Lindsey now. He asked Lindsey to marry him. So if I am the great love of his life, why did he get engaged to her? Can somebody answer that one?" Peyton asked.

"But he didn't marry Lindsey." Haley reminded her.

"Only because **Lindsey** broke it off. If that didn't hap…fuck this." Peyton got up from the couch.

"Haley, you know I love you but seriously, I am done talking about Lucas and his shit. So can you leave so I can go back to not giving a fuck?" Peyton said with a smile and opened the front door.

"Fine." Haley huffed and got up from the couch.

"Just think about what I said, ok?" Haley asked.

"Probably not." Peyton said.

"Thanks. Let me know when you hear from Brooke." Haley said as she walked out of the house.

"Bye mom." Peyton said as she shut the door. She looked over at the dreaded manuscript that she hadn't finished yet.

First Lindsey.

Now Haley.

And Haley was the smartest person she knew so maybe Lucas did write about her. If Haley was right, what did mean for her and Lucas. She spent the last few days trying to forget her feelings and now she could feel them starting to come back. And her feelings or whatever for Lindsey were jumbled up in there as well.

_I need to think…_

And there was only place in Tree Hill she could do that.

* * *

She didn't know what she was going to say when she got there. Back at the hotel room, Lindsey had come up with a completely logic statement that both apologized for the things she had said and an explanation for why she had slept with Peyton. Of course, once she said out loud, it sounded like the dumbest explanation ever. So instead of overthinking it, she figured she would just improvise.

As she drove her rental car across the bridge leading into Tree Hill, she saw the very person she was going to see.

"Peyton."

The blonde had pulled over to the side and was walking down towards the riverbank.

Lindsey pulled over next to Peyton's car, got out and followed her.

"So you found me." Peyton said without turning around.

"I was on my way to your place and I saw you pull over…" Lindsey said.

"Guess we have a few things to talk about." Peyton said.

"Yeah. We really do." Lindsey agreed.

"Follow me…" Peyton replied.

Once they got to the riverbank, Lindsey just stood next to her. The second they began this impending conversation, for better or worse, everything was going to change. Lindsey, however, just wanted to stay in this moment. That blissful time before you find out what a person really thinks about you. Where you can imagine that they think you are amazing or if they don't like you, you can still pretend they do.

Peyton didn't want to look at Lindsey.

She didn't want to ruin this feeling she was getting from being back in the editor's presence. It reminded her of the feeling she had back when she was in her arms and staring into those icy blue eyes. That feeling was over far too quickly for her liking so she wanted to stay in this feeling for as long as she could.

"One of us has to say something." Lindsey whispered.

"I know. I am just not sure I want to." Peyton admitted.

"Me either. But I guess I should start." Lindsey said.

"Okay." Peyton still didn't want to look Lindsey. She just stay focused on a spot in the water.

"I'm sorry for calling you a fuck toy. I was trying to tease you and it came off like an insult." Lindsey said.

"So you weren't trying to hurt my feelings?" Peyton asked.

"No, I wasn't." Lindsey paused.

"Ok, I wasn't trying to that time."

"Thanks for being honest." Peyton replied.

"Is there anything you want to say to me?" Lindsey asked.

"Umm...Not really…" Peyton deflected.

"Nothing at all?" Lindsey asked.

"I…I just want to know something." Peyton said.

"Ok. Ask away." Lindsey said.

_Here we go…_Peyton thought. She turned to face the editor.

"Why did you fuck me that day?" Peyton asked.

Lindsey knew this question was coming and now that it was here, she had no idea what to say. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and said the first thing that popped into her mind

"Because I wanted you."

"Was that before or after you slapped me?" Peyton smirked.

"After. You just made me so mad. And I was trying so hard to hurt you like you hurt me…and there you were struggling underneath me with your shirt torn open…then a switch flipped in my head. And my anger turned into this all-consuming need…I couldn't stop myself…I had to touch you…" Lindsey confessed.

Peyton couldn't believe these words were coming out of her rival's mouth. She wanted to say something back but she didn't know what to say.

"Lindsey…" Peyton whispered.

"Let me finish ok? I know you probably have something to say but I just have to say this." Lindsey said.

"Ok." Peyton said.

"And the next time, I came to your house thinking that I was going to fight you again. And once I was there standing in front of you…I wanted to do it again. Then you touched me and I couldn't control myself…and I still wanted to say mean things to you. I still wanted to hurt your feelings while you were making me feel so…" Lindsey paused again. She was searching for the word to describe the feeling that she was having then.

"Good? Is the word good?" Peyton said with a smile.

"Conflicted." Lindsey said.

"Oh." Peyton said sounding a bit disappointed.

"I mean it felt great. Physically. But mentally it was driving me crazy. And it still is driving me crazy." Lindsey said.

"Do you think this has been easy for me?" Peyton asked finally breaking her silence.

"If you want to be completely honest, you took the one man that I have ever loved from me. And he was going to marry you. He was going to marry **you**! And still even though seeing you and him at the altar broke my heart, I still wanted him to be happy! I came to New York because you are what he wants and I wanted you to know that!" Peyton said.

"That isn't true…" Lindsey started to say but as usual

"If you bring up that goddamn book, I will throw you into this river." Peyton said calmly.

Lindsey nodded and Peyton continued speaking.

"And after you decided to hit me, you decided to fuck me. And then you toss me out of your office like a piece of trash. And you know what the worst part was? I love every second of it. I loved having you do that to me! I couldn't think about anything else! Not Lucas and not that damned book, just you!" Peyton shouted not caring if anyone was within earshot. She had been holding this in for so long and it really felt great to let it all out.

"Then the next day you are at my door and I looked into your eyes, I knew what you wanted. Because I wanted it to. And I didn't care if you said out loud or not. I was going to get what I wanted from you. And here I am standing here with you again and all I want…" Peyton stopped speaking and just looked into Lindsey's eyes. She couldn't help herself anymore. She grabbed Lindsey by her waist and for the first time, she kissed her.

Lindsey was surprised by the kiss but she welcomed it. In the two times that she and Peyton had been together they had never kissed before. She grabbed onto Peyton's waist and let herself fall into the kiss. The blonde's tongue slipped into her mouth and she welcomed it with her own.

Peyton moaned from the contact but just as she started to really enjoy the kiss, Lindsey broke it and stepped away from her.

"No. I can't do this." Lindsey said as she wiped her mouth.

"What are you…I thought that…" Peyton stepped towards her but Lindsey put her hand up to stop her.

"I can't do this with you, Peyton. The sex, the fighting, any of it! I can't!" Lindsey shouted as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"But I thought that was what you wanted…I mean I am here and I am saying that I want this. Whatever this is supposed to be, I want it. I can handle it." Peyton said. She was surprised at her own honesty in that moment. And seeing Lindsey crying was actually breaking her heart.

"Well I can't." Lindsey replied.

"Linds, please…just…I mean there is something here right? And whatever it is, I know you feel it too." Peyton looked into her eyes again. And even through the tears she could still see it there.

"There is. But you know what else is there? Anger. Everything I feel is mixed with it. And that scares the shit out of me. That's why I don't think we should do this anymore." Lindsey said wiping away a few more tears from her eyes.

"One minute I hate you and the next I want to rip your clothes off. And it feels like there is no middle ground when I am with you. And I can't live my life that way..." Lindsey took a deep breath, hoping that it would calm her down but it just made her tears come faster.

"But you…you can't mean that. You can't just walk away from this." Peyton said.

"I have to." Lindsey turned and started walking back up the hill to her car.

Peyton stood there. She wanted to say something to make her stop. Something that would make Lindsey see that this was worth it.

"Lindsey! Stop! Don't do this!" Peyton pleaded.

Lindsey stopped in her tracks. She had never heard the blonde sound like that before. She could feel it in her soul. Peyton really didn't want her to go anywhere. She didn't turn around. She just kept walking to her rental and got inside. She wiped her eyes again and headed back to her hotel room.

Peyton watched the car drive back across the bridge and her heart sank. Even finally admitting her feelings to Lindsey, she still walked away. She shoved her hands into her pockets as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Goddamn it…" Peyton whispered.

She sat down on the ground, at the river's edge, and just watched the water. It was the only thing she could think of doing.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Once again it's review bag time!_

_Migs – Broodmaster 2000 next chapter I swear. Yeah Haley just seemed to get really annoying during seaso and 8. Especially 8. But she totally made up for it in season 9 by wearing that one outfit. Everyone here should know which one I speak of. Sorry got sidetracked again. Hope the Haley scene didn't bother you too much._

_Wez – Lindsey and Lucas will be talking again fairly soon and I don't know if she will be bringing up anytime soon. Well at least not in the next few chapters. Lol _

_xFauxdilocksx – My queen, my inspiration. You are the best thing that has happened to me. So on and so forth…_

_TexaSunniest – Well you have to work and stuff. No harm no foul. Again I am usually lurking around here somewhere so just give me a shout._

_And that's all we have for today. Thanks for reading and please don't hesitate to leave a review! Good or bad, it's fine by me!_

_Be sure to check my profile for when the next update is coming!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's notes: Writer's block be gone! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Especially One Tree Hill. _

**Sleeping Somewhere Cold – Chapter 6**

* * *

"Fuck."

Peyton flopped back onto her couch and took a sip from her 3rd or 6th beer. She really stopped counting after two.

God, she could still feel her. She looked over at the door and then the floor. Peyton closed her eyes and thought about that moment again. When she and Lindsey looked into each other's eyes. Those blue eyes. Those amazingly beautiful blue eyes staring right into her soul.

No one had ever made feel that sort of a connection.

No one.

And she still walked away from her.

_People always leave. Still right after all these years… _Peyton thought.

How did she get so low? This wasn't the way her week was supposed to end.

Every time she tried to do anything, the world just seemed to line-up and kick her square in the ass. She was used to it but at this same time, Peyton was very very sick of it.

For the first time in a long time, she stepped out from behind her wall and said everything that was on her heart.

And what did she have to show for it?

Another boot print on her ass and another crack in her fairly fragile heart.

How many times did she have to re-learn this lesson? Peyton took another sip from her drink and sighed heavily. All this proved was that she was right all along. She needed to step back from all of this relationship mess again.

No more confessing her feelings, no more wearing her heart on her sleeve. There was no point to it.

Lucas had broken her heart four years ago and just when she got her heart back together again, Lindsey had to come along and break it again. Now all she had to show for it was a room of empty beer cans. She tossed her latest empty over her shoulder.

The sad thing was that even after everything Lindsey had said to her, Peyton was still thinking about her. And she was pretty sure there wouldn't be anything she could do about it.

Lindsey didn't want her.

She curled herself up on the couch and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Lindsey's hotel room…**

Lindsey had tried packing her clothes three times since she had gotten back there. Each time, she got a few pieces of clothes into her suitcase, her mind would drift back to Peyton. She could still hear the blonde's every single word.

"_Linds, please…just…I mean there is something here right? And whatever it is, I know you feel it too."_

"_I am here and I am saying that I want this. Whatever this is supposed to be, I want it. I can handle it."_

"Damn it…" Lindsey said as she found herself crying again.

Lindsey sat down on the bed again. This was the second time she had given up on a relationship. Even though her relationship with Peyton didn't last long or even an actual relationship, walking away from her was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

If she was honest with herself, it was harder than when she left Lucas at the altar.

"God…" Lindsey wiped her eyes.

Part of her knew that leaving Peyton standing there was the right thing to do. There was no way that any relationship with Peyton would end well.

And she still wasn't sure about her feelings for her.

Lindsey thought that telling her that it was over would make things easier but she felt more confused than ever.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Why did it feel like she just made a mistake? Why did it feel like she had just lost something truly special? The only thing she was absolutely sure of was that she was all alone again.

No Peyton.

No Lucas.

Just nothing.

Lindsey fell back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't know what to do now.

How could she?

She looked at her suitcase again. Packing could wait and so could the rest of the world.

There was still only one thought going through her mind.

"Peyton…"

* * *

**And at Lucas's house…**

Lucas closed his copy of the Comet and sat it down on the coffee table in front of him. He had finally finished re-reading his book like Lindsey and Haley had wanted him to do.

"Huh…I don't believe it…" Lucas said.

How could he not see it? It was right there in black and white and he didn't even see it while he was writing the book. He felt like such a fool but at least he still had a chance to fix it.

At least he hoped he did.

* * *

**The next day at Red Bedroom records…**

Peyton had finally pulled herself together enough to come into work. Although she had spent most of the day spinning in her chair. She still had tons of paperwork to go through for Mia's tour, demos to listen to and a backlog of emails to read. Yet she still thought spinning in her chair was the best way to get her work done.

As she spun around for a record setting 300th time, her office phone rang. Peyton stopped spinning around and reached for the phone.

"Red Bedroom Records, this is Peyton."

"_Hey P. Saywer! It's me, your best friend, Brooke Davis!"_ Brooke shouted from the other end.

Peyton rolled her eyes. Of all the versions of Brooke she had met over the years, Unbelievably Chipper Brooke Davis was the most annoying to her. But it was Brooke so could help but smile.

"Hi Brooke! What's up?" Peyton said a smile.

"_Peyton, I have been gone for three days and all you have to say to me is what's up?"_ Brooke asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"What did you want me to say?" Peyton asked sounding just a little annoyed.

"_Considering that you charged a trip to New York on my credit card, I suggest you change from your standard snarky tone to one of gratitude and worship."_ Brooke said.

_Shit, I knew I should have just pulled the cash out of her savings_… Peyton thought as she smacked her forehead.

"Hey it's my best friend in the whole wide universe, Brooke Davis! Hello Brooke! I missed you so much and I cannot wait to see you again! How are you doing today? Please tell me you are coming home soon!" Peyton said trying to sound as happy as possible.

"_Now that's better. Anyway, how are the plans coming along for my welcome home party?"_ Brooke asked.

"What party, Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"_The party that you are throwing for me at Tric tomorrow night at 9. I have already sent out the invitations."_ Brooke said.

"Uh-huh. And who did you invite?" Peyton rolled eyes and checked her inbox. Sure enough there was a mass email from Brooke in her inbox with the subject line 'Welcome me Home!'.

"_Everybody! I missed you guys!"_ Brooke said.

"Come on Brooke, when am I supposed to find the time to plan a party?" Peyton sighed.

"_So you had time to go to New York but you don't have the time to…"_ Brooke started to yell but Peyton knew that there was only one correct answer.

"I'll call Haley right now. Everything will be all set by the time you get home." Peyton said with a smile.

"_Sounds great, P. Sawyer! See ya in a couple hours! Love ya!"_ Brooke hung up rather abruptly.

Peyton hung the phone up and hit her head against the desk. Throwing a party was the last thing she wanted to do. But she knew that once she told Haley about it, the young mother would probably plan the whole thing. And she could go back to brooding. Just as she going to pick up the phone, the door to her office opened. She looked up to see who it was.

"Hey, Peyton."

"Lucas." Peyton said rather coldly.

"Do you have a minute?" Lucas asked.

"Correct me if I am wrong but didn't you say that you want me out of your life?" Peyton said without looking away from her computer screen.

"Yeah, well you know I didn't mean that." Lucas said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sounded like you did. And you still owe me for Brooke's lamp." Peyton said.

"I know. But I really need to talk to you." Lucas said. He walked over to Peyton's desk and took a seat.

"What is it now, Lucas?" Peyton asked, still not making eye contact.

"Lindsey and Haley were right. They were right all along." Lucas said.

"The book?" Peyton asked. She finally turned to face Lucas.

"Yeah. Apparently the last few chapters really make the point even clearer. I wrote it for you Peyton. And I think we need to talk about it. We need to put everything on the table and be honest about how we feel." Lucas said.

_I really need to finish that book. _Peyton thought.

She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. After everything that happened with Lindsey yesterday, she knew that having a big heart to heart with Lucas wasn't the best idea. But she knew Lucas Scott and he had his 'I want you, Peyton' face on. Which meant, he wouldn't stop until she had this talk with him. She looked at Lucas again and sighed.

"Give me a chance. Just talk to me." Lucas pleaded.

"Fine. But not now. You can be my date to Brooke's welcome home party." Peyton said.

"Brooke's having a welcome home party?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, it is my penance for using her card for an unauthorized transaction." Peyton smirked.

"You should have just taken out the cash." Lucas smirked back.

"I know right! So my punishment is throwing her a welcome home bash." Peyton sighed.

"Only Brooke Davis would use party planning as punishment. So what was the unauthorized transaction?" Lucas asked.

"Going to New York to see Lindsey." Peyton answered.

"Oh." Lucas said.

"Yeah. Oh. Water under the bridge now." Peyton said.

Even as she finished saying that, her mind flashed back to Lindsey once again. She quickly dismissed the thought. No point in wasting time thinking about someone that didn't want her.

"So how about I pick you up tomorrow night?" Lucas asked breaking Peyton's train of thought.

"We can just meet here. I'll probably be helping with the set up and everything." Peyton replied.

"Cool no pressure. Looking forward to it." Lucas got up from his seat and started walking towards the door.

"I'll be seeing you…" Lucas said.

"God! It was corny then and it's still corny now!" Peyton shouted.

And Lucas could be just the thing she needed to get over Lindsey.

A distraction.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at Lindsey's room…**

Lindsey was still lying on her bed. She had been lying there all night. She didn't really sleep at all. Peyton just kept running through her mind. Lindsey sighed and sat up from her spot.

_Why was this so hard? _

She just needed to get up. If she could get up then she could finish packing and then get out of Tree Hill for good.

Did she do the right thing?

If it was the right thing, then why did she have this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach?

As if on cue, her cell phone went off.

_Thank god…_ Lindsey thought and then she saw that it was Lucas.

"Hello Lucas." Lindsey said dryly.

"_Linds. I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry."_ Lucas said.

"For what? I broke up with you." Lindsey replied.

"_That's true. But I'm sorry for not being honest with you. I did write that book about Peyton. And I should have never led you on."_ Lucas said.

"Led me on? What the hell are you talking about?" Lindsey asked.

"_About everything. I was always supposed to be with Peyton. And I was just using you to replace her. I just wish I had figured it out sooner."_ Lucas said.

"So are you saying that…" Lindsey started to say but Lucas filled in the blank for her.

"_If we had gotten married it would have been the biggest mistake of my life. So thank you for leaving me at the altar. If you didn't, then I wouldn't have my second chance with Peyton."_ Lucas said.

"I can't believe you are saying this to me…" Lindsey said back.

"_Well, it's true. So, I hope we can still be friends after thi…"_ Lucas started to say but

"Go fuck yourself." Lindsey hung up her phone and tossed it across the room.

She couldn't believe that he would have the nerve to say to her. He called is entire relationship with her a mistake. What the fuck kind of person says some shit like that? And he was going to get Peyton? Bullshit. He was a douche bag and he didn't deserve somebody as amazing as Peyton Saw…

"Oh my god." Lindsey stopped her train of thought and stood up. It was finally clear to her. It was the one truth that she was so scared to admit but after talking to Lucas, it was the most obvious answer ever.

"I do want her. I really do." Lindsey said to herself.

And there was one more thing she knew.

There was no way in hell she was going to lose Peyton to Lucas.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_It's been awhile so let's dive into the review bag…_

_Angsty and Less angsty guest: Well hello there. Peyton is a complicated person and I am trying to show that. Even the hardest of hard asses have moments of weakness. But hey, as long as you keep reading, I will keep writing. Plus, it wasn't that mopey. Trust me I have gotten worse :)_

_xFauxdilocksx – I couldn't save that one scene I wrote but I think it might show up later because it is too good to toss. PM me when you can._

_Migs – the hardest thing about writing this version of Lucas is trying to make him douchey and oblivious at the same time. Like he was in season 5. Lol. As you can see Lindsey finally figured things out but is it too late? _

_TexaSunniest – straight and to the point. Sadly it won't be that simple my dear._

_JustMe – glad you liked it! You keep reviewing, I'll keep writing!_

_See you guys soon and thanks for stopping by again! Leave a review and such!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's notes: This chapter, like all of the chapters before it, was written because of the amazing xFauxdilocksx. She is seriously the best thing that ever happen to me and my writing. You are very important to me and thanks for helping me finish this chapter. _

_This is probably going to be the longest chapter of the story. Everything has been building to this so I hope it doesn't disappoint. Anyway on with the show…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I mean I own stuff just not any of the characters._

* * *

**Sleeping Somewhere Cold – Chapter 7 **

**The next day at Lindsey's hotel room…**

Lindsey looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a slinky black cocktail dress with a pair of black high heels. She didn't really bring any party dresses with her so she ended up buying one from the local Clothes over Bros store. Her hair was up and her make-up was minimal. A little blush and some lip gloss. She looked good. At least she thought she looked good.

Tonight was Brooke's welcome home party and from what Haley told her, it was Lucas and Peyton's first date.

Even though she had changed her mind, Lindsey knew that she was going to be fighting an uphill battle. She had pretty pushed Peyton away as hard as she could. And then she pushed Lucas right in her direction.

_This is never going to work…Not with Lucas there… _Lindsey thought.

Maybe if she got to Peyton before the party. Then that way they would be alone and she could make her case.

"I have to try…" She grabbed her keys and headed out.

* * *

**Back at Peyton and Brooke's place…**

Peyton climbed out of the shower, wrapped a big white towel around herself and looked into the mirror. She spent the majority of the day helping Haley setup for Brooke's welcome home/you owe me one party. Haley did do much of the planning as Peyton predicted she would but she still had to handle a lot of the grunt work.

_Why does everybody think I am the queen of heavy lifting?_ Peyton thought.

Now she could focus on tonight.

Tonight was her first date with Lucas but she didn't care. She was merely trying to distract herself and so far, Lucas had done exactly what he was supposed to do. She walked into her bedroom and began going through her closet hoping to find something to wear.

As she looked through the closet, Peyton started to feel a pang of guilt. Going with Lucas was supposed to be something to take her mind off of Lindsey. Actually, all she had been doing since she left Tric was thinking about the editor. Even when she tried to think about something else on purpose, Lindsey just popped right back into her mind.

"Damn it…" Peyton whispered.

If she was supposed to be over Lindsey, then why was she still thinking about her? Just then the doorbell rang.

"Now what?" Peyton groaned. Still wearing her towel, she went downstairs to answer it.

"Who the hell is it…oh wow..." Peyton opened the door and there was Lindsey. Peyton actually had to take a second to process what she was seeing.

Lindsey was wearing this slinky black cocktail dress that hugged her in the right places. It was classy and sexy at the same time. The high heels that she was wearing just made those gorgeously long legs look even better.

And those hypnotic blue eyes were staring right into hers.

She was the prettiest thing that Peyton had ever seen.

Lindsey was just as stunned. She hadn't seen Peyton since that day by the river. After spending the last two days thinking about her, seeing Peyton in person was almost overwhelming. She didn't realize how much she had really missed her. And the fact that she was only wearing towel didn't help.

For a moment, Lindsey could saw that look in Peyton's eyes. The same one she had back by the river. And almost as quickly, she saw Peyton's expression change. Gone was the girl that had opened her heart to her and instead she was dealing with the Peyton that hated her.

"What do you want?" Peyton asked sounding rather emotionless.

"I…I just wanted to see you." Lindsey stammered. She never heard her sound this way before. Even at the peak of their rivalry.

"Well, here I am. Anything else?" Peyton could feel her resolve weaken just a bit. It was easier to hate Lindsey when she wasn't standing in front of her.

"I need to tell you something." Lindsey said. She knew that she had to stand her ground. No matter how Peyton acted towards her.

"I think you said all you needed to say the other day." Peyton shot back.

"Peyton…just listen to me. Please. Just let me say what I need to say." Lindsey said calmly.

"Whatever. You got 30 seconds. And before you ask, no. You can't come in." Peyton replied.

"You aren't going to make this easy, are you?" Lindsey laughed.

"27 and counting…" Peyton deadpanned.

Lindsey knew she had to choose her words carefully. She wanted to explain to Peyton that she was scared. She didn't think that she could handle all of the things that she felt when she was with Peyton. That the anger that she thought she was feeling was something completely different.

It was passion.

It was raw, unpredictable and overpowering. And she didn't want to let the feeling go. She wanted the chance to see if maybe together they could make something out of it. All she wanted was another chance.

However she knew Peyton would probably tune most of that out. So she went with option b.

"I know fucked up. And I want another chance to see if this is real." Lindsey said calmly.

Peyton was surprised. She could have sworn that Lindsey would give her a grand speech explaining everything that was going on in her head. Normally, this simple statement would send her defenses tumbling down.

Actually she was hoping for such a speech.

However, she could still see Lindsey walking away from her. And she did what she did better than anyone else in Tree Hill. She put her walls up even higher than before.

"You don't get it, do you?" Peyton asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lindsey replied.

"You had your chance. And **you** didn't want me. So guess what? I have moved on. This would have never worked out." Peyton said.

"I know you don't mean that. You can't mean that." Lindsey answered. She tried to step closer to Peyton but the blonde retreated.

"Too bad you won't get the chance to find out." Peyton said and then slammed the door in Lindsey's face.

On the other side of the door, Lindsey wasn't upset. After all, she saw the way Peyton looked at her when she opened the door. The feelings were still there. She just had to get through to her. She wasn't about to give up now.

"I'll see you at the party. We can finish this our discussion there." Lindsey said and headed to her rental car.

And on the other side of the door, Peyton had stormed back upstairs. She was madder than hell but she couldn't figure out why. Lindsey had just admitted she was wrong and she didn't even try and attack her. What the fuck was that about? She began throwing clothes out of her closet trying to find something to wear.

"Who the hell does she think she is? She can't just dump me and then come back wearing a sexy fucking dress and then say 'oh I fucked up'. What the fuck is her fucking problem? Fuck she looked…Goddamn it! Lindsey, you aren't going to get away with this!" Peyton shouted.

* * *

**An hour later at Tric… **

The party had just gotten started as Lindsey came into Tric. Haley and Peyton had done an amazing job of decorating the bar. On the main stage was, of course Brooke Davis, holding court like only she could. From the looks of things, she was already a little buzzed.

"I just wanted to thank everybody for coming out to my welcome home party! I missed each and every one of you! And I am glad to see that so many people care about Brooke Davis the person!" Brooke shouted into the microphone.

"And we cared about the open bar **too**!" Skillz shouted as he held up a bottle of Patron which got a loud response from the crowd.

"Anyway! I just wanted to take a moment to thank my best friend in the whole world for throw this party for me! And Haley, I wanna thank Haley too!" Brooke laughed.

Lindsey watched as Haley walked onto the stage, clearly annoyed with Brooke's lack of tact. Then she saw her. And damn if she didn't take her breath away.

Even though she was at the back by the bar, Peyton's smile was lighting up the entire room. Her hair was down and just seemed flow down her back in waves. The dress she was wearing just looked incredible on her. It was short enough that it showed off her every lovely inch of her legs.

And at the same time, it just seemed to hug her body. There were curves on her body that Lindsey hadn't notice before. Her black high heels had these straps that went around her ankles.

She was also wearing this amazing red lipstick that just made her smile look even more wonderful than usual.

How could she ever turn this woman down?

Lindsey could not take her eyes off of her.

Brooke gave her two oldest friend a hug and then yanked the microphone out of the stand.

"Let's make some noise up in this bitch!" Brooke, Peyton and surprisingly Haley shouted in unison and the music came blaring through the speakers on cue. The crowd cheered once again as the bass began thumping its way through the bar.

Lindsey never stopped watching Peyton. She watched as walked off the stage and began mingling with the crowd. She was so focused on her that she didn't even noticed that her ex-fiancé, Lucas Scott, had walked up behind her.

"Hey Linds! You look nice!" Lucas shouted over the music.

_God…I hate that…_Lindsey winced from hearing Lucas use his nickname for her. There was only one person that she wanted to hear say that and it wasn't him. However, she had to play it cool.

"Whatever." Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Look about the other day…" Lucas started to say but Lindsey didn't bother trying to hear him. Her eyes finally found where Peyton was. She was heading straight towards her. The combination of her green dress and that red lipstick really made her eyes sparkle.

_Wow. She is beautiful…_ Lindsey thought. For a second there, it looked like Peyton was going to stop and talk to her. Lindsey held her breath and waited but Peyton walked right past her.

"Hey, baby." Peyton said loud enough for Lindsey to hear.

Just hearing her say that hurt her feelings. She had to remind herself that the Peyton she wanted was in there. She just needed to bring her out.

"Peyt, you did an amazing job with this place. It looks great." Lucas said back.

Peyton slid her arm around Lucas's back and played with the front of his shirt. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for noticing. Lindsey, I didn't think you would show up." Peyton said.

"Haley said it was okay. I am just glad we can all move on and try this again." Lindsey said back hoping that Peyton would pick up on her meaning.

"Well maybe you should just move on. I know **I have**." Peyton held on to Lucas just a little bit tighter and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Peyton." Lindsey smiled back.

"I will." Peyton shot back as she placed another kiss on Lucas's cheek.

"Ok that was weird. Peyton, let's go say hi to a few people…good seeing you Lindsey." Lucas smiled and walked away with his date.

Lindsey exhaled deeply. Seeing Peyton hugging and kissing Lucas almost broke her. It was like she was trying to drive her crazy on purpose. However, the editor wasn't going to let her win that easy. She headed towards the bar and prepared herself for the long evening ahead of her.

* * *

**Two Hours Later…**

Peyton had been sticking to Lucas like glue the entire night.

The club had filled up a bit once the doors opened to the public but it seemed like every single time she turned around Lindsey was there. Before she came to the club that night, she had come up with this amazing plan of staying under Lucas. And she hoped that when Lindsey would see the two of them together, she would get the chance to twist the knife a little bit.

However the plan was having the opposite effect. Nothing seemed to be bothering Lindsey at all.

Anytime she saw Lindsey she would hug Lucas. Or play with his hair. Or kiss him on the cheek. Hell, she even tried gazing at him. And none of it was working. It was working on Lucas for sure. But she didn't really care. All she wanted to do was hurt Lindsey in the same way Lindsey had hurt her.

At least she thought she did. As the night went on, Peyton started to feel like the plan was pointless. Nothing was working and she was getting tired of Lucas.

"Luke, I am gonna get a drink…" Peyton said and moved away from him.

"Okay, baby I'll find you." Lucas answered.

Maybe I should just talk to her… Peyton thought.

She looked around and saw the editor chatting with Brooke at the bar. Peyton didn't move towards her at all. She watched her.

The way she laughed when Brooke said something funny.

How beautiful that dress looked on her.

Just how beautiful she was.

Peyton just kept staring until Brooke finally walked away and Lindsey finally locked eyes with her.

Lindsey could feel Peyton's eyes on her the entire time that she was talking to Brooke. It made her feel like she was the most important person in the room. And when she did finally make eye contact with her, Lindsey knew that Peyton had to be feeling the same thing.

Then it happened.

Lindsey saw him coming before Peyton did. And she was too far away to say anything, all she could do is watch as Lucas took Peyton into his arms and kiss her deeply.

"No…" Lindsey turned around and made her way towards the bathroom.

Peyton broke the kiss almost immediately. She knew that Lucas was eventually going to try and kiss her. Plus he had always been the master of bad timing. Peyton did catch a glimpse of Lindsey heading towards the ladies room.

"Wow, Peyton." Lucas said.

He looked to be in haze from the kiss. Peyton almost felt bad for leading him on. So instead of breaking his jaw, Peyton just smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. So I need to go…to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Peyton smiled.

"Hurry back." Lucas said.

_Whatever…_ Peyton thought as she made a beeline for the bathroom.

* * *

Lindsey was leaning against the counter with her back to the mirror. Surprisingly she had the bathroom to herself. That way she could have her mini-breakdown and not be interrupted. It took everything she had in her to not react to Peyton's flirting with Lucas. Her rational half knew that she was just trying to bait her into a confrontation. And by not reacting she could throw Peyton off of her game.

Her emotional side didn't see things so clearly. She had just decided to acknowledge her feeling for Peyton and her reward for that? She got to watch her flirt all night long with her ex. The phone call with Lucas, realizing that she wanted Peyton, the flirting and now a kiss. It would be a lot for anyone to endure in such a short time.

Tonight had not gone like she planned at all but she wasn't going to give up. The editor wiped away another tear from her eye.

"Peyton's worth it." Lindsey reminded herself.

So she was going to take a minute in the bathroom pull her shit together, and get Peyton to listen her.

Lindsey stood up straight, smoothed her dress out and turned to check herself out. She looked like she had been crying still. She turned on the faucet to splash a little water on her face. As she did that, the door opened.

Lindsey grabbed some paper towel and dried her face. When she looked over at the door, there was Peyton standing in front of the door.

"You the only person in here?" Peyton asked.

"Looks like it." Lindsey said.

"Good." Peyton replied. She reached behind her back and locked the bathroom door.

"We need to talk." Peyton said.

"I guess we do." Lindsey replied. She had been waiting all night for this chance. She knew had to make this count. She took a deep breath and said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Why the hell did you kiss Lucas?" Lindsey shouted at her.

"Seriously? This is the first thing you want to talk about?" Peyton asked.

"Yes. I know you were trying to hurt my feelings by flirting with him. And I could handle that. But kissing him…" Lindsey said.

"What do you care? You didn't say anything to me when you saw me flirting. You didn't react at all! And I am supposed to believe that all of sudden you give a damn about what I do?" Peyton asked.

"Damn it! I do care! Why the fuck do you think I came to your house today? Why do you think I am standing here arguing with you right now?" Lindsey shouted back.

"I don't fucking know and I don't care! You had your chance! I put it all out there and you walked away! I begged for you to stay! And what did you do? You left me there! Alone! Do you how much that hurt me?" Peyton fired back.

"It didn't hurt that much because you are here with Lucas!" Lindsey said.

"Do you think I give a shit about Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"Who the fuck knows what you want Peyton?" Lindsey threw her hands up. This was going nowhere fast. Peyton was so stuck on what happened at the river that they couldn't move forward. She walked up to the record executive. Lindsey put her hands on her waist and pulled her body close.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked. Her senses were in overdrive from being this close to Lindsey again. It just felt so right be near her. She looked into those crystal blue eyes and she knew what was going to happen.

"Showing you what I want." Lindsey leaned in and pressed her lips against Peyton's.

Peyton resisted it at first. After all she was still mad at Lindsey on some level but she had been craving this moment for the last two days. And she didn't know if this was going to ever happen again. She tilted her head to the right allowing Lindsey to deepen the kiss.

Lindsey tried to pull Peyton's body even closer to hers. Even though she had her hands on her hips and her body pressed tightly against hers, it wasn't enough for her. She pushed herself against Peyton again, causing the blonde's ass to bump against the door.

When her ass bumped the door, Peyton moaned. She could feel it too. The need to be even closer to Lindsey. Air was becoming a need so she broke the kiss. She looked into Lindsey's eyes. She knew this going to escalate and she needed to get them out of the bathroom.

"Let's get out of here…" Peyton whispered as she stole a kiss from Lindsey.

"No…" Lindsey said back and kissed Peyton deeply once more.

"Why not?" Peyton gasped as she broke the kiss.

"Because we are not leaving this fucking bathroom until I make you believe that I want you." Lindsey growled.

Peyton could swear she saw a spark go off in Lindsey's eyes when she said that. It was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. The editor kissed her once more. The kiss quickly deepened and Peyton was starting to grow eager for more.

Lindsey stopped kissing her once again. She spun Peyton around until she was against the counter. Lindsey put her hands on the back of Peyton's amazing thighs and lifted her onto the counter. She latched onto the blonde's neck, sucking her flesh into her mouth.

"Oh shit…" Peyton held her hand up and put it flat against the mirror to keep herself from sliding down as Lindsey sucked her neck.

"You taste so good…every fucking inch of you tastes good…" Lindsey gave Peyton's neck a nice long lick before going to back work on her pulse point.

"Fucking kiss me…" Peyton growled and captured her mouth once more.

As they kissed, Lindsey stepped in between those long legs of Peyton's. Peyton parted her legs to accommodate her. As her legs opened, the blonde's dress started slid up her thighs. Peyton hooked her legs around Lindsey's waist and pulled her close.

"Make me believe it…." Peyton moaned into Lindsey's ear.

"I will…" Lindsey whispered back. She pulled down the front of Peyton's dress revealing her exquisite breasts. She attacked them immediately. Letting her tongue lash her nipples and sucking then into her mouth.

"God yes…" Peyton squealed as she watched Lindsey work over her breasts. In fact Lindsey was doing such a good job, she barely noticed that Lindsey had begun sliding her fingertip ever so gently over her clit.

Lindsey kept working on Peyton's breasts. Sometimes she lick all over her breasts, wanting to taste every inch of her sweet skin. Then she would change again kissing them and occasionally sucking on them.

All of that was just distraction.

Her fingertips was so wet from just sliding it around Peyton's center, that she knew she needed to feel more. She stopped kissing her chest and brought her lips to Peyton's ear. She nipped at her earlobe and then whispered

"This is the part where I make you believe it."

Then she plunged her finger deep inside of Peyton's wet center.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck…" Peyton could not believe how easily Lindsey's finger slipped inside of her. It wasn't like the last two times they were together. This time Lindsey knew exactly how to touch her. No exploring her with a slow and cautious strokes.

Lindsey was fucking her.

And she was loving it.

"Fuck Peyton. I missed this…I missed feeling this tight pussy of yours…You feel so good around my finger…I bet you want me to put another one inside of you, don't you?" Lindsey hissed as sucked on Peyton's neck again.

"Yes…Linds…please…I need you…I need more of you inside of me…" Peyton gasped.

"God…I love hearing you say that..." Lindsey whispered. She didn't want to make her wait any longer. She slipped another into Peyton's tight center.

"Goddamit that feels good…" Peyton gripped the counter tightly.

Lindsey looked at Peyton's face. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was biting her bottom lip. She looked so fucking beautiful in that moment. However Lindsey had a point to make.

"Peyton…open your eyes…I want to look into those pretty hazel eyes while I fuck you." Lindsey said as she pushed her fingers into Peyton again. Peyton's eyes fluttered open and locked onto hers.

"That's right…do you like the way I am fucking you…" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah…Linds…please baby…you fuck me so good…" Peyton gasped.

"That's right baby…all I could think about for the last two days…is being inside of you again…I am not going to stop until I make you cum…" Lindsey licked her lips and started fucking her faster.

"Unhh…shit…" Peyton started panting and groaning. She didn't really have anything to say at this point. Her brain could only focus on how amazing this felt and who was making her feel this way. Her hips bucked slightly and she tried to lock her ankles behind Lindsey but the editor had different ideas.

"No you don't…" Lindsey used her free hand to lift Peyton's right leg up just a bit. It actually let her fingers go just a tiny bit deeper than before. Lindsey curled her fingers just a little bit when she pushed into Peyton's pussy. She knew she had that special place inside.

"Ohmigawd…thas it….right there Linds…" Peyton chanted. Lindsey was touching her in a place that no else had ever found. Hell she had never found it she played with herself. It wouldn't take much more of this. She really felt like she was going to explode. And it was all because Lindsey.

"Cum for me, Peyton…nice and hard. I want you cum all over my fingers baby…" Lindsey smiled and then she slipped a 3rd finger into her center.

"FUCK!" Peyton's chest began rising and falling at rapid pace. She could feel this indescribable feeling building inside of her. It was happening faster that she could understand. She had cum hard before but this felt different. Like it was stronger. The feeling continued building and Peyton grabbed Lindsey's forearm. It felt like she was shaking. Not shaking…more like vibrating. She looked into Lindsey's eyes once more.

"Don't hold back on me…" Lindsey smiled wickedly and that was it.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MEEEE!" Peyton shouted as the single most powerful orgasm ever tore through her body.

"God…" Lindsey felt Peyton's walls clench tightly around her three fingers for just a second and then they were coated with a rush of warm liquid. It was more than she had ever seen though. Then she realized what had happened.

She had gotten Peyton to squirt.

"Holy fuck…" Peyton gasped. Her entire body felt like jelly. She didn't even know her body could do that.

"Damn that's good…" Lindsey licked her fingers tasting the liquid that had coated her fingers. She wanted to taste more. And there was only one place she could get it from.

Peyton watched as Lindsey pulled her off of the counter until her heels hit the floor. She still needed to use the counter to hold herself up. Her dress was still hiked up around her waist and her breasts were still out. But honestly she didn't care. Lindsey was looking into her eyes again. And that same spark seemed to appear again.

"Why're you lookin at me like that?" Peyton said as she started to catch her breath.

Lindsey didn't say anything at all. She leaned in and gave her another slow and deep kiss. Peyton could feel that kiss resonating through her entire body. Then Lindsey kissed her neck and sucked it just a little bit.

"Fuck that's nice…" Peyton moaned.

Lindsey made a trail of down from Peyton's neck to the middle of her chest. She gave each of her nipples a gentle suck which made the blonde moan. Then she slowly began to sink down on her knees. She kept looking into Peyton's eyes as she finally got onto the floor.

"Peyton…" Lindsey whispered.

"Yeah…" Peyton answered without breaking eye contact.

"Don't stop looking at me…" Lindsey said.

"I won't…" Peyton nodded.

"I need to tell you this…" Lindsey scooted herself forward.

"Okay…" Peyton said.

"This is where I want to be…" Lindsey leaned in and started licking Peyton's center.

"Oh god…you are trying to kill me…" Peyton did what Lindsey said. She kept looking into the editor's eyes as she eating her out.

Lindsey didn't say anything again. She just kept slowly licking every possible inch of her sweetness. Then she sucked gently on Peyton's clit.

"Yes baby…suck me good…" Peyton shuddered. She hadn't completely recovered from the first orgasm and now Lindsey was going to make her have another. It just felt so good. No one had ever made her body feel this way. Peyton placed her hand on the top of the editor's head. Watching Lindsey eat her pussy was just too much for her brain to process.

"Unnh…Gonna cum…" Peyton managed to say.

"Do it in my mouth baby…I wanna drink you…" Lindsey just kept alternating between licking her core and sucking on her clit.

"Fuck…Linds…I lo…" Peyton started to speak but her orgasm began to power its way through her body.

Lindsey stayed down on her knees, making sure to lick up every drop of cum that spilled out of Peyton. Once she finished, Lindsey stood back up.

"Gawd…"Peyton felt like she had been fucked silly. She was surprised that she was even still standing. Lindsey took both of her hands gently and helped find her balance. Peyton tried to start adjusting her clothes but the editor just brushed her hands away.

"Let me…" Lindsey said. She gently pulled Peyton's skirt down and fixed her top. She gave her another slow kiss before speaking.

"Perfect."

"Lindsey…" Peyton had just realized that Lindsey had done everything. She hadn't lifted a finger or reciprocated in any way.

"Yes?" Lindsey asked.

"Did you want me…I mean…" Peyton started to say but Lindsey cut her off.

"Peyton, you don't need to do anything. I just wanted make up for the other day and to prove that I want this…I want you…" Lindsey said.

"Okay. I want you too, Linds." Peyton replied. She took Lindsey's hand in hers.

"I love hearing you say that." Lindsey admitted.

"So how about we go back to your hotel room and I can get my turn?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"That sounds great but aren't you here on a date?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh shit! Lucas!" Peyton shouted. She had completely forgotten about Lucas, the party, and the rest of the outside world.

She quickly unlocked the door and to her surprise Lucas was already standing there.

"What the fuck, Peyton?" Lucas shouted.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Okay we got through that in one piece. Now let's check in with our reviewers. Remember reviews are great! Good bad whatever! Leave one! I would love to hear what you think!_

_Migs – Your wish has been granted…SHIT! I still forgot to use Broodmaster 2000! Next chapter I swear! _

_xFauxdilocksx – my muse. My sweet amazing muse. None of this would have happened without you. Hope you like the finished version. PM me whenever you can. _

_Guest – here you go! More story! _

_Short and to the point. Be sure to check my profile for updates on the upcoming chapter and be sure to check out xFauxdilocksx's page for the latest chapter of her Breyton story Its Been So Long That You Forget! It is a very good read! Until next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Notes: I don't have anything to say this time. 3 chapters to go. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

**Sleeping Somewhere Cold…- Chapter 8 **

"Hey, Luke." Peyton smiled. She stepped out of the bathroom quickly. She was hoping that Lindsey would hang back long enough for her to Lucas away from there.

"Haley said she saw Lindsey go in there right before you. Did something happen?" Lucas asked as he stepped closer.

I swear she sees everything…Peyton thought.

"I didn't see her in there." Peyton lied.

"Oh. Well I just was wondering what was taking you so long." Lucas said.

"I had a little too much to drink and well…" Peyton paused hoping that he would fill in the blank.

"Gross." Lucas deadpanned.

"Well you asked." Peyton said with a shrug. The blonde slipped her arm around his waist and started walking him away from the bathroom.

"Are you sure that you're okay? Something seems a little different about you…" Lucas looked at Peyton with a squint. Like he was trying to scan her DNA or something.

Seriously. Peyton wanted to smack him in the back of the head. Why was he trying to be an investigator?

"God Lucas! I just threw up! Is this how you treat all of your dates?" Peyton glared.

"Sorry sorry. Ok, so you want to hang here or maybe we could go back to my place?" Lucas asked.

"Or you could take me home. This is only our first date." Peyton said sternly.

"Not really. I mean we have gone out before sooooo…" Lucas said with a smile.

"Home." Peyton said.

"Anything you want. Let me say goodbye to everybody first." Lucas answered sounding a bit defeated.

As they headed towards their friends, Peyton looked back towards bathroom. She didn't know if Lindsey had come out of the bathroom yet. However, she couldn't go and check on her. Hopefully Lindsey snuck out when she wasn't looking. All she had to do now was suffer through a few more minutes, then she could be with who she really wanted.

* * *

**An hour later back at Lindsey's hotel room…**

Lindsey had gotten out of Tric without anybody seeing her. As she left the club, the editor had sent Peyton a text with her room number. Now that she had made it back to the hotel room, there was only one thing on her mind.

She had changed out of her party dress and was wearing just a black tank top with matching black panties. The top was a little tight and rode just about her belly button. The editor looked in the mirror again. She checked her hair and reapply her lip gloss.

Lindsey smiled. For once, something was going right. She made her choice and it felt good. Peyton had given her second chance. Just knowing that, filled her with this euphoric feeling that she never had with anyone else. Lindsey picked her phone up from the dresser. Just as she was about to text Peyton, she got a message from her and it said

_Almost there – P_

Lindsey once again wanted to pour every ounce of desire and need she had into the reply. She wanted Peyton to know everything she was feeling in the moment. She took a deep breath to try and keep her heart from racing. She closed her eyes. Then she typed back only thing that Peyton needed to see.

_Hurry – L _

A few minutes later there was a knock on her door. Lindsey tried to remain calm as she went to answer it. She turned the knob and there she was. Peyton Sawyer. She was still wearing her green dress and she still looked amazing. Lindsey also noticed that the blonde was carrying a bag as well.

"Hey." Peyton smiled.

"Hey." Lindsey let Peyton into her room. She hung the do not disturb sign on her doorknob and closed it. The editor walked back into her room to see Peyton sitting on her bed.

"This is so crazy…" Lindsey said as she sat on the dresser.

"What's so crazy?" Peyton asked.

"This. All of this. A few days ago, I hated you. And now…" Lindsey paused.

"Now?" Peyton asked.

"Now you are the only person I want." Lindsey blushed.

Peyton got up from the bed. She stood in front of Lindsey, looking into those icy blue eyes of hers once again. She had heard that few times in her life but she never really believed it. Everybody that had said always ended up leaving her all alone again. But with Lindsey, it felt different.

She knew that Lindsey really meant it.

Peyton leaned in close to the editor and kissed her. She could hear Lindsey moan once she deepened the kiss. Peyton absolutely loved hearing that noise. She let her tongue slip between Lindsey's lips and into her mouth.

Lindsey's tongue met Peyton's right away. She rubbed her tongue against the blonde's. God she had never felt so free. All of her fears and worries just faded away. And she could feel it when Peyton kissed her. There was a spark that traveled through her lips, down her spine, and her center all at once. She honestly thought she was going to pass out.

"God, baby…" Peyton gasped once she broke the kiss.

Peyton pulled Lindsey over towards the bed. They fell onto the bed together with Peyton on top. She looked into Lindsey's eyes again.

"I could get lost in your eyes. You are just so pretty…" Peyton said. She brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Peyton…I really need you to kiss me…" Lindsey lifted her hips and pressed against Peyton's body.

"Fuck…" Peyton groaned from the contact. She swooped in, kissing the editor once again. The kiss was just as intense as the last one. Their thrashing wildly against one another as they desperately held onto each other.

Every time Peyton kissed her, she always this urgency from deep inside of her. She always wanted more. The blonde broke the kiss again and placed her hand over Lindsey's center. She gave her a firm squeeze which made Lindsey groan.

"God, Peyton…please…" Lindsey whimpered as her hips bucked from Peyton's touch. She grabbed the back of Peyton's neck and pulled her close again. Just as she went to kiss her, Peyton pulled her panties to the side and brushed her thumb over her clit.

Lindsey tilted her head back from the contact. She was already wet from just kissing Peyton. She didn't realize how much she missed Peyton's touch until felt her thumb rubbing her sensitive bud.

Peyton smiled watching the way Lindsey was reacting to her touch. She slipped a finger into Lindsey's center. She could not believe how wet the editor was. Her finger was sliding inside of her with such ease. With each push, her finger went deeper into Lindsey.

"You are so tight, Linds…" Peyton purred as she slipped another finger into her. Lindsey's body arched up towards the ceiling once she did that. Peyton kept pushing in and out of her center. With each movement of her fingers, she was bringing her closer and closer.

"Fuck me…fuck me good…" Lindsey gasped.

"I haven't even started yet…" Peyton started pumping her fingers into Lindsey faster. At the same time, she continued rubbing her clit with her thumb.

"Baby…oh fuck I am close…" Lindsey held onto Peyton's neck as she continued working her pussy. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out against this. Peyton's fingers were definitely hitting her in the right spots. She closed her eyes as her hips continued rocking forward.

Peyton kept up her pace. Her hand was working the editor for all she was worth. And she was loving it.

"Cum for me Linds…I know you want to…maybe you need some more help." Peyton said.

Lindsey still had her eyes closed when she felt Peyton's fingers exit her. She was just going to protest but a few seconds after that she felt Peyton's warm tongue inside of her.

"Oh god…" Lindsey moaned.

Peyton just continued her assault. Taking big licks of her slit, sucking on her bud and sliding her tongue into her pussy. She felt Lindsey's hands on her head holding her in place while she worked. God, Lindsey tasted good.

She kept licking and sucking Lindsey until

"FUCK YES I'M CUMMING!" Lindsey shouted as her orgasm finally hit her. Her body went rigid as Peyton continued licking every inch of her core.

"So good…" Peyton whispered as she licked every bit of Lindsey's cum up.

Peyton got up the floor and took a moment to admire her handiwork. Lindsey looked totally satisfied. Her chest was still heaving as the editor tried to catch her breath. Peyton couldn't help but smile at how beautiful Lindsey looked.

"I…shit that was good…" Lindsey huffed.

"Thank you." Peyton smiled.

Lindsey was still in the afterglow of her orgasm. And unlike the last few times they had been together, there was no need for her to go anywhere. She could just stay here in this moment.

"That was totally worth the wait." Lindsey said with a smile.

"Wait. You don't think we are done do you?" Peyton asked.

Lindsey propped herself up on her elbows and opened her eyes. She saw that Peyton had taken her dress off completely. She was holding the bag that she brought in front of her.

"What's in the bag?" Lindsey asked.

"Remember how I told you I was going to get my turn?" Peyton asked as she reached into the bag.

"Yeah. Didn't you just get your turn?" Lindsey raised her eyebrow as she watched Peyton turn around.

"That? That was just my way of saying I missed you. For my turn, I want to do something to you that I am sure the Broodmaster 3000 never did." Peyton said.

"And that is?" Lindsey asked.

"Fuck you until you can't stand up." Peyton said.

When Peyton turned back around, the editor saw what she was holding in her hands. It was something that looked like a harness. And connected to the harness was a rather thick purple cock. At least it looked like a cock.

"Holy shit. What is that?" Lindsey asked.

"It's my favorite dildo attached to the harness that it came with. And I am going to fuck you with it." Peyton said as she started putting the harness on.

"Oh. I don't…I mean…" Lindsey watched Peyton put it on and she was a little intimidated by it.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked.

"Umm, I don't know how to say this…" Lindsey sat all the way up on the bed.

"Just tell me. I don't think we have anything to hide from each other anymore." Peyton said reassuringly.

"Ok. Well…you are the only woman I have ever been with." Lindsey said.

"Really? But from the way you…really?" Peyton asked sounding a little shocked. After the way she worked her over in the Tric, it sounded a bit unbelievable.

"I know. But being with you, makes me feel like I could do anything. Even be with a woman for the first time in my life." Lindsey admitted.

"Wow." Peyton said.

"What about you?" Lindsey asked.

"Have I ever been with a woman?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. Have you?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes I have. It wasn't anything serious though. There was this girl Anna that I slept with in high school but she moved away before it got serious. And there was another woman after I broke up with Lucas." Peyton admitted.

"Wow. I could have sworn you were going to say Brooke." Lindsey laughed.

"Well, it was just the one time in junior year and we were both really drunk…" Peyton said.

"Oh." Lindsey said.

"Look, we don't have to do this. We can just…" Peyton said.

Maybe the strap on was a little too much. After all if she was the first woman she had ever been with, she didn't want to push her too fast. She started unbuckling the harness.

"I didn't say take it off…" Lindsey whispered.

Peyton's eyebrow shot up. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Lindsey. She picked up Lindsey's hand and held it.

"Linds. I wouldn't do anything that I didn't think you could handle." Peyton said.

"Okay. But I am still…how does it work?" Lindsey asked.

"You mean…" Peyton said.

"I mean is there something special that we need to do. I mean it looks fun and everything but is it going to hurt me? It looks pretty big." Lindsey said. She wrapped her other hand around the cock.

_It's bigger than Lucas ever was…_ Lindsey thought.

"There are something we can do to make sure that it doesn't hurt too much. Plus, I am awesome at this." Peyton said with a cocky smirk.

"Okay. So how do we do this?" Lindsey asked.

* * *

After a little bit of foreplay and a generous application of lube, Peyton was between Lindsey's legs with the cock at her slick opening. She slid the tip up from the bottom of her slit a few times just to get her comfortable with the way it felt.

"Now, I just need for you to pretend that this is me. Can you do that for me?" Peyton asked as she continued moving it up and down Lindsey's center.

"Yeah I can…" Lindsey's head was swimming once again. Peyton had worked her up into a complete and total frenzy. She wanted this. She didn't really understand why she did.

"You ready?" Peyton purred.

Lindsey nodded.

"Ok here we go…"

Then, just as Peyton began to push the dildo into her walls there was a loud knock on her door. It was so loud that it caused Lindsey sit up sharply.

"Umm who the fuck is that?" Peyton asked.

"I have no idea." Lindsey answered.

"You don't think…" Peyton started to say.

"**Lindsey! I know you and Peyton are in there! Open the fucking door!**"

"Oh my god…" Lindsey said.

"Oh come on...is this really happening right now?" Peyton said as she rolled her eyes.

Lucas Scott had found them.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Review bag time…_

_Wez – I am beginning to sense a pattern with you. LOL. I am glad you liked the smut my friend. _

_Lilsky – Hope you like this update as well!_

_xFauxdilocksx – Sorry. _

_Migs – Glad you had a good time! And see I finally worked it in there! Ha! Double meaning!_

_Guest – Don't worry about Lucas. Chapter 9 will be Lucas's time to shine. Or not. _

_TexaSunniest – It is always good to hear from you! Peyton didn't fall for it. And that pm was amazing! _

_Strawyer Guest – I have no words again. Thank you for taking the time to review my work. And this is me saying you should join already, I would love to talk with you sometime!_

_As I mentioned before, there are only three chapters left of this story! So be sure to check out my profile for updates on upcoming chapters and to vote in my silly Peyton pairing poll! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's notes: Two more after this one gang! Off we go!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I do own Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. That game is kicking my ass. Moving on…_

* * *

**Sleeping Somewhere Cold – Chapter 9**

**30 minutes after Lucas dropped off Peyton at home…**

Lucas was driving home after spending the evening with Peyton. He felt good about spending time with her again. Everything was finally starting to come together in his life. He and Lindsey may not have ended in the best way but at least it was over. And Peyton and Lindsey were in the same room and nobody died. All in all everything worked out.

Then, something popped into his head. It was weird. The way Lindsey and Peyton were talking to each other at the party. While he was standing there with them, it felt like he was missing something. He pulled his car over to the side of the road, got out and sat down on the hood of the car.

He replayed the conversation in his head

"_Thanks for noticing. Lindsey, I didn't think you would show up." Peyton said. _

"_Haley said it was okay. I am just glad we can all move on and try this again." Lindsey said back hoping that Peyton would pick up on her meaning. _

"_Well maybe you should just move on. I know __**I have**__." Peyton held on to Lucas just a little bit tighter and gave him another kiss on the cheek._

"_Just keep telling yourself that, Peyton." Lindsey smiled back._

"_I will." Peyton shot back as she placed another kiss on Lucas's cheek._

It was like they were talking about something. Especially when Peyton said she had moved on. Moved on from what? Maybe she was talking about their long standing feud? It was the way she said it. Lucas had known Peyton Sawyer for a long time and there was just something about the way she said it.

Even when she was kissing him or hugging him, there was a strange disconnect to it.

Peyton was always affectionate with him but tonight was different. Peyton was overdoing it. It was like the time Brooke was trying to make Peyton jealous back in senior year. In fact it was just like that. Peyton seemed to turn up the attention whenever Lindsey was around.

Then, Peyton disappeared into the bathroom for almost 20 minutes. If she was drunk, then her throwing up in the bathroom made sense. However, Peyton Sawyer was no lightweight. Lucas had seen Peyton kill a bottle of Jack in sitting before. Plus, he knew she only had one drink.

"_Oh. Well I just was wondering what was taking you so long." Lucas said. _

"_I had a little too much to drink and well…" Peyton replied._

Lucas rubbed the back of his head and sighed. Maybe he was reading too much into this.

Although, Peyton had pretty much blown him off after the party. It was like she couldn't wait to get away from him.

"_God Lucas! I just threw up! Is this how you treat all of your dates?" Peyton glared. _

"_Sorry sorry. Ok, so you want to hang here or maybe we could go back to my place?" Lucas asked. _

"_Or you could take me home. This is only our first date." Peyton said sternly. _

"_Not really. I mean we have gone out before sooooo…" Lucas said with a smile. _

"_Home." Peyton said. _

However, when Peyton came out of the bathroom, she had **that** look on her face. The look she would always have after she had an orgasm. He had seen it before.

In fact he had seen the same look on someone else's face. It was a few days ago when he saw Lindsey at Peyton's house.

"_Lindsey? What are you doing here?" Lucas asked. _

"_Uh…Legal called me and said that they needed the master copy of the manuscript. And the copy I gave to Peyton was the master copy so I was coming to get it back from her. But she wasn't home." Lindsey said with a smile._

"_Really? Her car is over there." Lucas pointed in the direction of Peyton's car._

"_Like she would answer the door for me anyway." Lindsey deflected. _

"_And what's with your hair?" Lucas asked._

He knew Lindsey's 'I just came' face. That was the face she had when she left Peyton's house.

"No way…" Lucas whispered.

Lucas jumped back into his car, started up his car and headed for Brooke and Peyton's place as fast as he could.

* * *

Lucas pulled up at Brooke's place, parked the car and headed towards the front door. He didn't see Peyton's car anywhere.

_She was so drunk that she got in her car and bailed…_

Maybe she went to the store or maybe she had to go back to Tric or…

_Maybe she is fucking my ex-finance…_ Lucas thought.

He knocked on the door a few times and rang the doorbell. There was no answer. The author checked his watch. It was just 11:45pm so everybody was probably still at the club.

"Son of a bitch…" Lucas said through his teeth.

He knew where he needed to go next.

As he pulled into the lot of the hotel, Lucas had his suspicions confirmed. There was Peyton's car parked right next to Lindsey's rental.

His heart sank.

He had lost Lindsey because of Peyton.

Now he had lost Peyton because of Lindsey.

The two women he loved the most had gotten together and now he was all alone once again. He looked over at the door to Lindsey's room. His whole world had been destroyed again.

Lucas didn't know what to think. How could they do that to him? The more he thought about it, the madder he got. He got out of his car and slammed the door as he could. He started stomping his way towards the door.

The author made it to the door and paused. Once he went in this door, there no going back. And for just a second, his rage cleared. Was he mad because he had lost the women that he loved? Or was he mad that Peyton and Lindsey didn't need him anymore?

There was one thing he knew for sure.

He couldn't just let them get away with this.

He knocked on the door as hard as he could.

"**Lindsey! I know you and Peyton are in there! Open the fucking door!**"

* * *

Peyton and Lindsey had taken a few moments to get dressed again. Peyton stood there for moment with the young editor. She looked into her eyes and took her hands into hers. She didn't say anything she just stood there holding Lindsey's hands. She could see that she wasn't ready for this.

"Lindsey, we don't have to open the door. You know that right?" Peyton said.

"I know but we knew that sooner or later we were going to have to deal with him." Lindsey sighed. She didn't want to open the door. She knew Lucas. And Lucas wasn't going to understand this. He was going to be destroyed. Then he was going to lash out. I was going to try and hurt them in the same they had hurt him.

"Yeah…I just don't feel like it. Tonight was supposed to be about us. Not him." Peyton said. She knew Lucas was going to be mad. They had lied to him. And even though Lucas had been kind of a dick, Peyton didn't want to lie to him about her feelings for Lindsey.

"It is still is. This is our story now. So let's just finish this chapter together ok?" Lindsey asked.

Normally Peyton would have called her out how corny that sounded. However it seemed to fit. This was their story now. She just needed finish the last chapter of her other story.

"Let's get this done."

Lindsey nodded.

Peyton went over to the door and took a deep breath. Lindsey walked up and stood next to her. She took the blonde's hand into hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Peyton?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah?" Peyton said.

"That 'our story' line was pretty corny, right?" Lindsey asked with a smile.

"Yes it was." Peyton snarked back.

"Just open the damn door." Lindsey said.

Peyton pulled the door open and there he was.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Lucas said as he pushed past Peyton and went into the room.

"Sure come on in…" Peyton said. She shut the door and followed Lucas in. Lindsey sat down on the bed and Lucas was standing near her.

"Now isn't the time for your smart ass bullshit!" Lucas growled.

"Lucas calm down. I know this is hard to understand but if you let me explain what happened…" Lindsey started to say but Lucas shot her a look that she had never seen before.

"Shut the fuck up. I am not talking to you. I am talking to her." Lucas said pointing at Peyton.

"I know you are mad, Luke but you really need to calm the fuck down." Peyton said stepping in front of Lucas.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? You know what I want you to do Peyton? I want you get out of my life! Ever since the day I met you, you have fucked up my life!" Lucas shouted.

"What did you just say to me?" Peyton shot back.

"I have done nothing but take care of you! I have done nothing but be there for you! And what did you every single fucking time? You spit in my goddamn face!" Lucas yelled.

"How the fuck do you figure that?" Peyton asked.

"I get your car fixed and you bitch me out. I turn your sketches into THUD and you bitch me out. I tell you that I have want you and you tell me you can't do this! I tell you I don't want to be with Brooke and I want to be with you and what did you do? You said you can't do this!" Lucas said.

"Thanks for the season one recap Lucas but how about you stop bringing up old shit!" Peyton fired back.

"Fine you want new shit? Here is the new shit! I ask you to marry me and you ditch me in the middle of the night! Or even better, you come back into town and fucking trash my relationship, and then you steal my fiancé from me! What the fuck is your problem?" Lucas asked.

"How many goddamn times do I have to tell your thick headed ass this? I didn't come here for you! My life doesn't revolve around you! Two, Lindsey broke up with you all on her own! And it wasn't because of me! It was because you wrote a fucking book about your ex-girlfriend!" Peyton answered back.

"Fine you want to go with that? Ok then, then why the fuck did you ask me out and then spend the party fucking Lindsey in the bathroom? How fucked up are you two?" Lucas shouted.

"You are way out of line, Lucas! What Peyton and I have going on has nothing to do with you! And frankly, it's none of your goddamn business!" Lindsey shouted.

"You! You don't get to say a fucking word to me! You are unbelievable! You broke up with me so you could fuck her! How could you do that to me?" Lucas screamed.

Lindsey was stunned by how much pain was in Lucas's voice. After the phone call they had the other day, she thought that he was over their relationship. Or at least that was what she told herself. But now that she was standing here in front of him, she knew that wasn't true.

"I'm sorry Lucas. It just happened. I didn't plan on any of it. But we aren't together anymore for a reason. And if you are just honest with yourself, you'll be able to see that you are better off without me." Lindsey said calmly.

"Are you serious? Do I look like I am better off? I am fucking wreck and it's because of you two!" Lucas shouted.

Lucas walked towards the door. He stopped for a second and turned around.

"As far as I am concern, you both are fucking dead to me." Lucas hissed.

"I am surprisingly okay with that. You can leave now." Peyton said.

"Fucking bitches…" Lucas slammed the door behind him

"Asshole!" Peyton shouted at the door.

"Do you think he meant that?" Lindsey asked.

"Fuck no. He gave that speech to me and Brooke at least 4 times back in high school." Peyton laughed.

"You think this is funny?" Lindsey asked.

Peyton turned back around from the door and saw that Lindsey had a tear rolling down her face. She went over to the bed and kneeled in front of the editor.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Peyton whispered as she touched her cheek.

"This has been a very strange week and I just think it's catching up with me…" Lindsey said. The editor held onto Peyton's hand. She looked into Peyton's hazel eyes and she instantly started to feel better.

"Yes it has been. But it was all worth it." Peyton said. She gave Lindsey a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad we are doing this." Lindsey said once the kiss broke.

"I know…" Peyton climbed onto the bed and pulled Lindsey into her arms. She held her as close as she could. She gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"So what happens now?" Peyton whispered.

"I guess we can start a new chapter." Lindsey said.

"Another book pun? How many of those do you have saved up?" Peyton asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I got a few…" Lindsey said.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_And onto the review bag…_

_Migs – See? He didn't stalk her. Okay maybe he did stalk her a little bit lol. And yeah I really do think they missed out on keeping Anna around. But at least we got Quinn and Clay! Sorry I don't know what came over me. Quinn and Clay suck. _

_xFauxdilocksx – Hope you like it. Let me know. _

_Wez – another vote for Lucas's death. You know originally I had planned on having Peyton shoot him. No lie. _

_Strawyer guest – I had a hard time getting Lucas's point of view for this chapter but hopefully you like the final result. _

_Lilsky – well he could have been dead. Just saying lol _

_Two chapters to go! Be sure to check out my silly pairing poll! And for those who aren't members of the site leave you answer in the review. So far there is a tie between Skills(go figure) and surprise write in candidate Anna from season 2. Honestly, Anna is starting to sound kinda neat. _

_Talk to you guys again soon…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's notes: Sorry sorry sorry! I have been a little busy so I haven't had a chance to write anything. One to go. Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything. I am insanely excited to see Fast 6. But who cares about that? LOL _

**Sleeping Somewhere Cold – Chapter 10**

* * *

**The next day…**

"So…" Peyton whispered.

"Yeah, so…" Lindsey whispered back.

The couple had taken Lindsey's rental car back to the airport first thing in the morning. Lindsey's flight back to New York wasn't until later that evening but Peyton wanted to spend every possible second she could with her.

At this very moment, she and Lindsey had gone back to the riverbank where they had shared their first real kiss. They were sitting next to each other on the grass. Peyton was holding Lindsey's hand and Lindsey was resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"How much longer do we have?" Peyton asked.

"Not long enough." Lindsey answered.

"Do you have to go back? I mean, your dad owns the publishing company, right? Can't you just call him or something?" Peyton asked.

"It doesn't work that way, baby. I wish it did." Lindsey replied.

"I know that. I guess I am just a little selfish when it comes to you." Peyton said.

Peyton let go of the editor's hand and put her arm around her. She pulled Lindsey a little closer to her. They had only been together officially for a little over 12 hours but Peyton felt like her soul belonged to Lindsey. There was a definite word for what she was feeling. In fact she almost said it back in the bathroom in Tric but her orgasm cut her off. She had spent most of the morning trying to figure out how to tell Lindsey what she was feeling.

"Linds, there is something I want to tell you." Peyton said.

"Is this the good 'I want to tell you something' or a bad 'I want to tell you something'?" Lindsey asked.

Peyton wanted to go ahead and say it. And just like before, she changed her mind. There was no point in forcing it. When the time was right, she would know it.

"Never mind. It can wait…" Peyton deflected.

"You wouldn't be keeping something from me, would you?" Lindsey teased.

"Who? Me? Never that." Peyton smiled.

Normally, Lindsey would have continued pressing Peyton about what she needed to say. Instead, she just let the moment pass. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She wanted to remember as much as she could about this moment. The way the wind was blowing, the way the sun was shining and everything that made Peyton Peyton.

"Are you sure you can't come back with me?" Lindsey asked.

"I wish I could. But I am barely keeping this record company afloat and…" Peyton said.

"It's ok. I understand. Just thought I would ask…" Lindsey said with a sad smile.

"I know. A couple days ago, I couldn't stand being in the same room with you…" Peyton said.

"Wow…" Lindsey laughed.

"It's the truth. But now, there isn't anyone else I would rather be with." Peyton kissed her on the forehead.

"Good. But I still can't stand you." Lindsey joked.

"Whatever…" Peyton answered as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

**At the airport…**

Peyton leaned her head onto Lindsey's shoulder. The little time they had left was just about over. And the only thing that kept going through her mind was that she needed more time. She held Lindsey's hand a little tighter.

"These have been the best days of my life. And that's because of you." Peyton said.

"New York isn't that far away. I can be back here in a few days." Lindsey said.

"I know. I don't know if I can last that long." Peyton said.

Lindsey could feel her stomach flutter from hearing Peyton that. Tree Hill's resident tough girl was going to miss her. She could feel this dull ache begin to settle in her chest. She didn't want to leave this woman. This wonderfully complicated and amazing woman that had changed her entire world in just a week.

"We have to. At least for now…" Lindsey said.

"No." Peyton said.

"Say what?" Lindsey said sounding a little surprised.

The blonde stood up from her seat and started pacing in front of her.

"I said no. I don't want to wait. I am always waiting. Hoping that somehow everything will work itself out. And it never does. So no, I am not going to wait. I am saying that I want to spend as much time with you as possible. And I am saying that it's my life and I can do whatever I want." Peyton said.

"And what do you want?" Lindsey asked. She just wanted to hear Peyton say the words.

Peyton got down on one knee and gently took the editor's hand in hers. She looked into those impossibly blue eyes and her heart melted. No one else was ever going to make her feel this way. She could feel it in every inch of her body. Lindsey was it. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and spoke.

"I love you."

If this was the Lindsey from two weeks ago, she probably would say that was too soon. That there was no way Peyton could feel this way about her. But after everything that she had gone through with this woman, Lindsey could feel it too.

"Peyton…" Lindsey started to say.

"You don't have to say it back. I just felt like I needed to tell you that." Peyton said.

"God you always interrupt me!" Lindsey groaned.

"Sorry…" Peyton blushed. Lately she found herself doing it more and more. It was strange because it wasn't something she would usually do.

"I love you too." Lindsey answered back.

"I know you do." Peyton flashed a cocky little smile.

"So you think you know everything?" Lindsey asked.

"Of course I do, my dear." Peyton said confidently.

"So then you know what I am going to say next." Lindsey asked with a smirk.

"I sure do. And there is no need to cash in your 1st class ticket for 2 coach tickets. I have money for my own." Peyton replied.

"Actually, I was going to ask you to marry me." Lindsey said calmly.

"Really?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. Marry me, Peyton." Lindsey said.

And Lindsey was right. Peyton had no idea she was going to say that.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Sorry again for the delay. The next chapter should be done next week. Also I should have the first chapter of a new story ready to go. Now onto the review bag!_

_Migs – Yeah that season 1 was my favorite thing in the chapter. I almost want to keep writing for these two. But I am still on the fence. After all I still have to finish Fly one of these days lol _

_Strawyer guest – I am glad you are still lurking around and I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. As far as Anna goes, her time is coming. Just wait. _

_Wez – another Brucas fan. I should have known lol. I have been looking at a few pics of Miss Davis and I might have to revisit her soon. _

_TexaSunniest – Where have you been my dear?_

_xFauxdilocksx – I assume you are still in a Hilarie induced coma from watching Grey's anatomy so I hope you are doing well and talk to you soon. _

_Ok that's all for now. Be back much sooner this time! Honest!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Notes: I suck. Enjoy the ending. YAY!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

**Sleeping Somewhere Cold…- Chapter 11**

"You want to get married?" Peyton asked.

"Yes I do." Lindsey answered.

"To me?" Peyton asked.

"Yes. That is why I asked you." Lindsey answered.

"What am I supposed to say to that?" Peyton asked.

Her girlfriend, hell she didn't even know if she was her girlfriend yet, had just asked her to marry. And honestly she had no idea about what she should say or do. She had always wondered if she would ever hear those words again. Now that she had, Peyton was just confused.

"This doesn't make any sense. This only happens in bad fan fiction and things like that." Peyton said.

"You read fan fiction?" Lindsey asked with a smirk.

"That isn't the point." Peyton deadpanned.

"And that isn't a no." Lindsey laughed.

"Linds, come on…" Peyton got up from her knees and sat down on the row of seats across from the editor. Her life had truly taken a different turn over the last few days.

Lindsey felt a tingle spider its way through her body after hearing Peyton use her nickname. There was something about the way she said it. She could tell that Peyton was having a hard time processing this. The editor instantly regretted teasing her. Lindsey got up from her seat and kneeled in front of the blonde.

"Peyton…" Lindsey whispered. She placed her hand of the side of Peyton's face. Peyton turned away from her. She had never seen her act this way before.

"Baby, please look at me." Lindsey gently rubbed her thumb over the blonde's cheek.

Peyton slowly turned her head and made eye contact with her once more.

"There's my girl. Talk to me. Just talk to me and tell me what's wrong." Lindsey pleaded.

"You. You are what's wrong." Peyton whispered.

"Really? What did I do wrong?" Lindsey asked with a smile.

"You asked me to marry you. What do you want me to say here? I mean we haven't even…this is crazy. Even for me." Peyton admitted.

"Peyton, everything about us is crazy." Lindsey said.

"I need a reason." Peyton said.

"You need a reason?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah I do actually. Because this really doesn't… " Peyton said.

"Makes sense. Right." Lindsey ran her fingers through her hair and tucked a few strands behind her ear.

"Who said it had to?"

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked.

"What I mean is this. Nothing that has happened between us makes any sense. But here we are. And I never felt anything like this before in my life. I look at you and all I want to do is keep you for myself. And I know that I am not the only one who feels that way." Lindsey said.

"You aren't the only one who is feeling that way. But that doesn't mean we should get married, Linds. We have only been together for like two days. And no matter how good this feels or how right I feel when I am with you…there is no way you can honestly think we should get married." Peyton answered.

"I think it does. What we have been through, what we have shared in this short amount is incredible. It is the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my life. And no else will ever live up to you." Lindsey said.

"Linds…I…just…I don't know what to say…" Peyton said.

"I do. Peyton for most of my life I have followed my heart. If my heart says that something feels right, I always listen to it. Right now my heart is telling me that I want to spend to spend the rest of my life with you." Lindsey spoke from her heart. She looked deep into those hazel eyes that had so much power over her. The young editor smiled and spoke again

"I love you, Peyton. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me."

Peyton closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, hoping to hold back the tears that she knew were coming. But they fell anyway. The blonde knew exactly what she had to say. It was the only thing she could say to a question like that.

"I love you too. And I never thought that I would be saying this to you but…" Peyton paused for a moment.

"I want to spend the rest of my life you too."

"Really?" Lindsey asked with a smile.

"Yes, baby. I do." Peyton got back down on her knees. She leaned in and gave Lindsey a slow and deep kiss.

Lindsey moaned into the kiss. Even though they were in a crowded airport terminal, she didn't care. She loved this woman with everything she had to give. And now she was going to be her wife. Lindsey placed her hands on either side of Peyton's face. When the kiss ends, Lindsey looked into Peyton's eyes once again.

"So how about we skip going to New York and go somewhere else. Somewhere we can celebrate in style." Lindsey said.

"Well Mrs. Strauss-Sawyer, what did you have in mind?" Peyton asked as she placed another kiss on the editor's lips.

"I like the sound of that. Although Sawyer-Strauss has more of a ring to it." Lindsey smirked.

"What makes you think I am going to take your last name?" Peyton asked.

"What makes you think I am going to take your last name?" Lindsey asked back.

"Because I can kick your ass that's why." Peyton answered.

"You keep believing that sweetheart." Lindsey smiled and patted Peyton on the head.

Peyton thought about continuing the argument with Lindsey but she quickly figured out exactly what the editor was trying to do.

"Sweetie, if you want to have sex with me, you don't have to start a fight with me." Peyton smiled.

"What? I wasn't…I mean…umm…" Lindsey blushed.

"Exactly." Peyton smiled.

"Shut up." Lindsey said.

"I love you too, Linds. Now let's go have sex on a plane." Peyton smirked.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Lindsey took Peyton by the hand and headed for the ticket counter.

**The End**

* * *

_I really wanted to write more for this story but honestly, everything I came up with sucked so I figured the girls deserved a happy ending._

_As far as the Thank yous go…_

_Fauxdilocks – Thanks for being there. We haven't talked in a bit. Hope all is well with you. _

_Migs – You rock. _

_Wez – Thanks for reviewing each chapter! You are good peeps. _

_TexaSunniest – Hope you are enjoying your summer! _

_Peyton's comet – I am always around. Just say the word and I am there. _

_Lilsky – I like you. Keep it up. _

_And thanks for all the adds and reviews! Hopefully my next story won't take so long to finish. Now off to finish Fly…or not. _


End file.
